Riko The Miko
by FoxTail17
Summary: When another survivor of the Uchiha clan comes to Konoha, what trouble will come her way? Why has she showed up in Sasuke's life so suddenly? Is Sasuke falling for her even though he hates her? What secrets lie behind this sudden Uchiha? SasuxOC
1. Don't Underestimate Me

A/N: I decided to make a crack-fic, as I call it. I really don't make crack-fics. If you don't know what a crack-fic is, it is a fic where there is an unexpected climax in the story. Best way I can tell ya. I'm might have writers block so bare with me. R & R!

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura but you're going to have to deal with it." Kakashi said, still reading Come Come Paradise.

"But she might steal my chance with Sasuke!"

"I doubt it, Sakura. Anyways, she's staying here for only a week. But there is a possibility she might stay here forever."

"NOOOOO!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs.

Soon, a girl with black hair, a dress, kind of like Sakura's, only that it's navy blue and has a shorter end, she had shorts under, ribbon on her legs and on one hand, and the Uchiha symbol on the back came into Kakashi's view.

"Hello, Riko Uchiha." Just as Kakashi said that, Sasuke just arrived, and he almost choked on his rice cake.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke, now taking one big gulp to chew down the food.

"WHAT? You didn't tell me she's from the SAME clan!" Sakura's blood was now boiling now as she thought about it.

"This is Riko Uchiha." Kakashi said once again.

"I can't belive this. You can't be in the same clan as me! How'd you survive?" Sasuke was now turning all his attention to Riko.

"You might as well know. I was but a mere 7 year old. My parents were already dead. I had seen a man with a sword and a boy running. I can't remember what he said. I ran as quickly as I could. I knew not where I was to go or going. I soon stumbled upon a place called Sora. I found a trainer. For exactly 3 more years I learned jutsus that were at Jounin level. I'm still a genin, though. For 2 more years I was sent to be in Konoha. For only a week, but if I liked it, I could stay forever. Do you want to know my social security?" Riko was very annoyed and very tired.

"Wow…." Sasuke was even amused himself.

"I bet you can't beat Sasuke though! He's the best!" Sakura declared.

"Oh, really? I want to see." Riko raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like we're going to have a little warm up match. Whenever you two are ready." Kakashi stepped back so the two can eye eachother.

"This is going to be fun." Riko clenched her fists while putting on a smile.

"You're going down." Sasuke eyed Riko.

"GO!" Kakashi immediately stepped back.

Sasuke charged at Riko. She didn't even move. She stood there smirking.

"This is too easy." Sasuke was about to hit Riko but she suddenly disappeared. She poofed right in the back of Sasuke. Kicking him, Riko made hand-signs of a fire jutsu.

"No you don't!" Sasuke quickly did the same thing and both of their fires clashed to make one big blaze. It quickly fazed out and the two were still fighting.

"That's it! Shadow Shuriken!" Riko threw it at Sasuke, who caught it and threw it back to her.

"This is way too easy." Riko jumped up, noticing that Sasuke had put another shuriken under the shadow of the other one.

"Gotcha!" Riko jumped up again, dodging both of them.

Riko charged at Sasuke with a kunai. She struck at him but he blocked it. They were evenly matched. If one did a move the other would counter attack. Sasuke then kicked Riko, making her go in the air.

"Peregine Falcon Drop!" Sasuke grabbed hold of Riko's waist, but she chuckled and poofed into a log.

"A substitution?" Sasuke was in for it now.

"No! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke will never survive that drop!"

"It will not end in a tragedy, Sakura. Just watch." Kakashi was STILL reading Come Come Paradise.

All of a sudden a kunai pinned Sasuke to a tree, barely hitting his back.

"Like I said, too easy." Riko started to walk away, but Sasuke threw a kunai heading straight for her neck. Riko caught like it was an instinct.

"I see everything." Riko, still having the kunai in her hands, threw it at Kakashi who put it in his pocket.

"By pinning Sasuke to a tree, Riko is the winner!" Kakshi was still…(A/N: You get it).

After Sasuke got down from the tree, with some help of Sakura, they all went out for ramen. That's when Riko met Naruto.

A/N: Anyone like it? I'm still working on my other story, 'Saving Sasuke.' If you didn't read it, please do! What will happen when Riko meets Naruto? Reviews please!


	2. Meeting Naruto and Shikamaru

"You were pretty good back there. Didn't know you had it in you." Riko said, dusting off the dirt on her arm.

"Whatever." Sasuke looked the other way.

"We could do it again someday. I'll show what I really can do." Riko glared at Sasuke.

"I can still crush you, anyday." Sasuke smirked.

"It doesn't look like it when I beat you back there. You let a girl beat you. I wonder how you could be the best." Riko looked straight at Sakura.

"I just got distracted." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Sakura yelled and everyone looked at her.

Sigh, "We're here. Oh, hey Naruto." Kakashi took a seat next to Naruto. Sakura sat on the end while Riko and Sasuke fought over a seat.

"Move over, I was here first!" Riko demanded.

"Never! You saw me get here first!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"Will you two get a hold of yourself?" Kakashi lifted both Uchiha members with ease. The two folded their arms and mumbled under their breath.

"Riko, you sit by Naruto and Sasuke, you sit by Sakura and I'll take this seat, okay?" Kakashi scooted over 1 seat.

As Naruto ate or gulped down his ramen, he noticed Riko and he fantasized about her at that very moment. She noticed him staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Riko ran her fingers gently across her face.

"You're an angel." Naruto didn't even notice what he was saying until Riko looked at him funny.

"Take a picture! It will last longer." Riko rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Now, now, Naruto means no harm. Riko as you know this is Naruto and Naruto, this is Riko. She will be on our team." Kakashi started to eat his ramen so fast that no one could see his face.

Sakura almost choked on her ramen. She coughed a little and then glared at Kakashi.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be on our team!"

"Deal with it." Riko ate her ramen.

"Looks like I have a new rival." Sasuke smiled then ate his ramen.

'Darn that Riko! I can see she is trying to make Sasuke leave this team! With her techniques and all that! I could just smack her right now!' Sakura thought as she chewed her ramen.

"Well, training is over for today. Sakura, I want you to show Riko around town." With that, Kakashi left in a spin.

Sakura was getting even madder with her showing that 'thing', as Sakura would call her, around Konoha. Sakura finished her ramen and waited for Riko outside.

"I'm done. Nice to meet you, Naruto. See ya tomorrow, Sasuke" Riko waved as she met up with Sakura.

"Can we go? I'm tired of looking at this little area." Riko folded her arms and sighed constantly.

"Ok.." 'Put on a smile Sakura..SMILE!' Sakura forced herself to put on a crooked smile.

"Where are we going first?"

"I'll show you the Genin Academy first." Sakura kept looking into the sky.

Sakura pointed to other things on the way. They soon bumped into Shikamaru.

Riko was bumped to the ground.

"Ouch." Riko said as she rubbed her head.

"I'm so sorry." Shikamaru didn't even notice that he had bumped Sakura down, too. He helped Riko off the ground.

"It's okay. I'm new. I'm Riko." Riko said, looking a little dizzy.

"I'm Shikamaru." He was still holding her hand. He was gazing into her eyes like something was about to happen.

"You can let go of my hand now." Riko tugged her hand away.

"Hello! I'm still on the ground!" Sakura said, after noticing Shikamaru gazing into Riko's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just that your friend is so beautiful." Shikamaru tried to help Sakura up but he kept glancing at Riko.

"Um… Thanks?" Riko said in a confused voice.

"Thanks for the help, Shikamaru but I can get up on my own."

"Where are you two going?" Shikamaru asked a little bit after they started to trail off.

"We're going to the Genin Academy." Sakura called, without turning around.

"Okay! Nice meeting you, Riko!" Shikamaru called back.

All Riko was wave back.

"What a girl." Shikamaru whispered to himself before heading eastward to Asuma-sensei's house for training.

The two girls walked in silence. Every once in a while, Sakura glanced at Riko, but Riko never noticed. Sakura gave up and asked the question that was tearing through her mind.

"Why are you trying to steal Sasuke away from me?" Sakura closed her eyes, put her head down, and clenched her fists.

"What? Where did you get that from? I do not like Sasuke. He maybe from my clan but I don't like him. He's good at gen and ninjutsu but that's all. How could you ask that? Don't tell me-" Riko's eyes grew big and her mouth made a circled smile because her mouth went open.

"Yes, I like him."

"I don't like him and that's final. I think this is the academy. It's says it in big letters." Riko pointed up.

"Yup. I want you to meet someone here too. Hey! Ino!"

A/N: Uh oh. How will Ino take it if Riko is from the same clan as Sasuke and she thinks that she likes him and he likes her? (Pants) That was long! What will Riko do? Reviews! Thank you crazednarutogirl for the review!


	3. Dumb Blonde and Dough Boy

A/N: I've have now updated! Yay me! Now, this is where Ino meets Riko. Of course, drama. Thanks for the reviews! Someone in my reviews asked me what a miko was. A miko is a priestess. Riko really isn't a priestess, it just that the boys are carzy over her. On with the story!

"Ino! Ino!" Sakura called again.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Sakura!" Ino ran to Sakura after she met up with Choji.

"How's it going, Sakura?" Ino said in a very, confused voice because of Riko.

"Good. I have someone you would like to meet." Sakura gestured for Riko to introduce herself.

"I'm Riko Uchiha. Nice to meet you." Riko was already annoyed.

"Uchiha? I'm Ino Yamanaka by the way. Did you say Uchiha?" Ino asked again.

"Yes. You are probably thinking I have something to do with Sasuke. I don't. He actually is my rival."

"What? How could you be his rival?"

"Don't you know what a rival is? I guess it's true, blondes are dumb." Riko smirked and rolled her eyes the other way. Sakura giggled at the little comment.

"What did you say?" Ino had anger in her eyes.

"Oh nothing."

"You better had said nothing."

"Or what? You'll put your dumbness against me?" Riko laughed and so did Sakura.

Ino gasped and then pouted. Choji, on the other hand, examined Riko up and down.

"Don't mind Ino. I'm Choji. Do you like Barbecue beef?" Choji asked while holding Riko's hand.

"I don't eat beef, and.. EEEEWWW! YOU'RE DRUELING!" Riko immediately swiped her hand away and wiped it on her dress.

'HAHAHAHA!' Sakura was laughing in her mind.

"I'm Riko and never touch me again." Riko was very disgusted.

'That's what you get for calling me a dumb blonde!' Ino was giving Choji praise in her mind.

"Sorry. I have to ask you something."

"Like what?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you dropped from heaven?"

"….." Riko just gave Choji a confused look.

"Is there something in the air or is it just me? Why is everyone hitting on me?"

"You are the prettiest girl in Konoha! Duh!"

"Really? Well, all the boys that have been hitting on me are total pervs. Sakura, I want to get out of Dreuling Academy. Good-bye, dough boy and dumb blonde." Riko left without even waiting for Sakura.

Sakura was stunned and Ino and Choji were flabbergasted.

"Choji, she just called you dough-boy!" Ino said or better yet, yelled.

"I know, but it sounds to sweet when she says it. I think I'm in love. Someone pinch me!"

"You asked for it." Ino then pinch Choji so hard that I think his whole body turned red.

"OW INO!" Choji yelled, holding his arm.

"Sorry Ino for Riko's behavior. Everyone is hitting on her suddenly. Well, everyone except for Sasuke." Sakura said in a relieved tone.

"Good. If I ever see that.. that thing again, I swear I'll make her pay!" Ino said.

"She's just playing hard-to-get. I think she likes me!" Choji was still daydreaming.

"CHOJI!" Both girls hit Choji until he was on the ground.

"Man! I'm always getting hit on and not in the like-me way!" Choji was now rubbing every part of his body.

"We have to go to training, Sakura. See ya!" Ino called as she dragged Choji out of the academy.

"See ya!" Sakura ran outside and caught up with Riko. "Hey! Riko wait up!"

"Huh? Oh, its you. Is there anything else you want to show me?"

"Yeah. I want to show you where Tsunade-sama's office is. She's the Hokage."

"What's a Hokage?"

"It is said that the Hokage is the strongest ninja in a village."

"Okay."

"See that building right there with the fire sign? That's where we're going."

"Cool." Just as she said that, they had run into Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

A/N: I made another cliffe! Ha! I think this chapter sucked, though. I had writers block. I had to make another cliffe because I couldn't think of anything else to put. Review! I'm quoting this from ccinuyahsaloverjj: Ja Ne! Or good-bye in some other language.


	4. Don't Make Me Cry!

"Hey! Watch it! You almost bumped into Gaara!" Temari yelled, helping Gaara stand up, only to be nudged over by him

"I don't need anyone helping….me……up," Gaara simply came into a daze right when he laid eyes on Riko. He just froze up. He was stunned by her…her…beauty? Temari even waved her hand in front him, but he dared not blink.

"Gaara?" Temari said, "Gaara?" she repeated.

"What? Can you see I'm busy?" Gaara walked up to Riko with…with.. A SMILE! (WTF?)

"Who are you?" Riko asked, suddenly becoming a little freaked out.

"I'm Gaara. This is my siblings and we come from the Hidden Village of the Sand."

"Is that why you have a big peanut on your back?"

"IT IS NOT A PEANUT! IT'S A SAND GOURD!"

"Yeah, and is that why you wear eyeliner?" Riko started to make Sakura giggle, even Temari and Kankuro. Gaara gave a death glare at the two of them. Immediately, they stopped, but soon started again after he turned back around.

"I don't wear eyeliner!" Gaara yelled, almost shedding a tear.

'She…she made Gaara shed a tear! I'm beginning to like this Riko.' Temari thought with a smirk on her face.

'HAHAHAHAHA!' Kankuro was laughing in his mind, but didn't notice he was laughing out loud. 'She's kind of hot.' (lol. That's coming from the guy who wears purple make-up on his face..)

'I WANT MY TEDDY!' Gaara now had a sad face. His sand even thought someone was attacking but it was the emotion Gaara was feeling.

'I've never seen Gaara cry before. Go Riko!' Sakura thought as she chuckled under her breath.

"You aren't going to cry are you? Cry-baby! You want your bottle now? Hahaha!" Riko started to walk away but Gaara was now mad.

"No one ever calls me a cry-baby!" Gaara raised his hand and his sand went right after Riko.

"You're not really going to hurt me." Riko said as she turned her head a little. She stopped and so did the sand.

'What? Gaara's sand stopped!" Temari's eyes got so big, they almost came out.

'Hahahahaha!' Of course, Kankuro.

"You see, your emotions stopped you from hurting me. Your sand can only hurt people you hate. To me, I'm like your life. Thanks for the chat. See ya around." Riko waved and smirked as she left 4 stunned people left behind.

"Dang! Me and my stupid emotions!" Gaara said, still thinking about Riko.

"Call me!" Kankuro said, but was only knocked down by Temari.

'We're going to have to watch this one. She seems a little too confident. I don't care. She's cool!' Temari thought as she looked at the hurting Kankuro.

Sakura soon caught up with Riko.

"You need to stop wandering off like that! What if you get hurt!"

"Better yet, what if you get hurt. Not me." Riko's smirk went to a frown.

Sakura was stopped by the words. 'What did she just say? This Riko is getting on my last nerves!' Sakura stooped so low that see threw a kunai at Riko. Riko didn't even budge. Instead, the kunai hit her straight in the back.

"Oh no! Riko!" Sakura started to run but Riko poofed into a log.

'What? A substitution?' Sakura now found her face in the ground.

"If you know whats best for you, don't waste your kunai. They will back-fire." Riko got up off of Sakura and walk-away.

"Akamaru! Wait up, boy!" A certain Inuzuka called from down a hill. Akamaru stopped dead in front of Riko.

A/N: A cliffe once again! I really didn't like this chapter either. I had writers block… again. I hoped you all liked it. I've kind of had things on my mind lately like school, my crush, homework, my crush, chores, (which I really don't do… lol) and my crush. Did I mention my crush? (Lol.) I've had up-to-date things. I'm sorry if they sucked. I tried to make this chapter be funny. OMG! Kiba is coming for Akamaru, who bumps into Riko, who sees Akamaru, who is the pet of Kiba, who is chasing after Akamaru, who bumps into Riko, who gets confused and sees Kiba, who… What's the next who? Read on and find out! Reviews!


	5. I run

A/N: I've finally updated! Yay me! Thank you for all the reviews. I've been drawing Naruto characters (Sakura and Neji, but not together.) Out of the two, Neji is the best. I drew Sakura at like 9: 50 at night and Neji at 1:13 AM. I'm kind of weird to keep track of time.

Neji: So you drew me, eh?

Me: Yup.

Neji: Why?

Me: Because I can.

Neji: You don't draw good.

Me: (Gets Neji most feared things.)

Neji No! Not those!

Me: Ha! CONTACTS!

Neji: Ahh!

Me: (Chases Neji around and then tackles him and put the contacts in his eyes.)

Neji: They burn!

Me: (Walks away..)

A/N: On with the story.

Riko almost stumbled over the little pup. She caught herself. She regained balance and looked at the happy dog.

"Aren't you a nice little guy." Riko knelt down and patted the dog on the head.

"Akamaru! Wait up-" Kiba was cut-off as he saw Riko.

'What is this feeling? Like some bubbly feeling in my stomach.' Kiba thought. He walked up to the two, and stood before them. Riko looked up from Akamaru and stood in front of Kiba. They stared at eachother for a minute until Kiba came to his senses and spoke.

"Well… um… I'm uh. Kiba and that's my dog, Akamaru."

"He's really cute. I'm Riko Uchiha. I have no relation to Sasuke."

'Does every boy in this town wear make-up?" Riko thought, as she noticed Kiba's red streaks across his face.

"I've never seen you before. You must be new. Welcome to Konoha."

"Thanks." Akamaru liked Riko so much he jumped in her shirt, making Riko wince.

"Ahhh! He's in my shirt!" Riko was looking down at the comfortable Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru just whined and buried even more in Riko's shirt.

"Get him outta there!" Riko continued panicking.

'This is priceless!' Sakura was chuckling, and doing it quite loudly. So loud that Riko heard. Riko ears twitched and settled down. Akamaru's eyes popped open and sprung into Kiba's jacket.

"He suddenly jumped out. How'd you-" Kiba then saw Riko's face. Akamaru was alerted by the sense of danger.

"What is it, boy? I sense it, too. Wait, you mean Riko?" Kiba backed away at the face of Riko.

"What's so funny, Sakura?" Riko clenched her fists so hard that her hands went red. Sakura was now on the ground, holding her stomach, and laughing. Sakura didn't hear her. Riko then threw a kunai about 5 inches away from Sakura's face. Sakura immediately stopped laughing. She was startled by the knife 5 inches away from her.

"Sorry, Riko. You should've seen your face, though!" Sakura giggled. Riko was now quiet.

"You must don't know how it feels like, do you? Getting laughed at all your life. No one wanting you. I seemed like a disgrace to everyone. You've always had parents. I never did. You do not know what I've been through. That's why the most tiniest things aren't funny to me." Riko was now facing Sakura, who was shocked at her look. Riko was red in the face. Riko had disgust, annoyance, and most of all, anger in her eyes. (By the way, Riko's eyes are stoneish-blue)

"Sorry, Riko. It's just a little-"

"Nothing is funny. Nice meeting, you Kiba. And you, too, Akamaru. I'm leaving. Don't bother showing me around if your going to laugh, Sakura." Riko left without even looking back.

'What did I do wrong?' Sakura thought. She walked behind Riko.

'How dare she. I want to kill her for making me feel like this.' Riko was now thinking of 'that day.'

**_Flashback_**

**"Mommy! Daddy! I'm done training!" Riko called from outside the house.**

**"Mommy? Daddy? I said I'm done!" Riko called again, but with caution.**

**"Riko don't come in! Go!" Riko's mom called.**

**"Mommy! Why can't I?"**

**"I said so! Stay out!" **

**"Where's daddy?"**

**"He's...he's... gone."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Just go!"**

**"Listen to your mother, young child. All will be over." A mysterious voice called, a voice Riko never heard before.**

**"Huh? Who are you!"**

**"Riko just-" Riko's mom was cut off as silence broke in. Riko was standing outside of the house. Shocked, she cautiously opened the door.**

**"Mommy? Mommy!" Riko ran towards the slain women.**

**"Ri-ko. Lea-ve now-" Her mom said with the last breath she had.**

**"Mommy! Come back mommy! I need you!" **

**The man dressed in black laughed. (You see why she doesn't like laughing?)**

**"What did you do?"**

**"I made her.. well... I put her in a place you'll be going soon."**

**"No!" Riko ran as fast as she could to the door and opened it. Riko kept running, but his laughing came closer and closer, and closer, and...**

**_Flashback ends._**

Riko came back from her flashback. She shed tears. She now was running. She did not know where she was going. Her tears blocked her vision. Like she did then, she ran. Not knowing where to go. She ran into a hard substance and was kncoked in the head. She went unconscious. Only a figure with pupiless eyes stood over her. That was the last she saw.

Sakura noticed this.

"Riko! Riko!" Sakura called.

"So this is your new teammate? She's cute. But don't tell anyone I like somebody. It will mess up my reputation. She's knocked out cold." Neji felt her neck.

"She's still alive. Her head is suffering serious damage. We need to get her to the hospital." Neji picked the girl up and ran. Sakura nodded and followed close behind, but feeling a little glad she isn't conscience. She hated how the guys liked her, even Naruto! She was jealous, she admitted to herself.

"Neji! We need to continue training for the sake of youth!" Lee called from across the field.

"No time! A comrade is hurt and we need you and Tenten to come with us. Lee, we need you stay and watch over her and Tenten, you need to treat her. Come on!" Neji called back.

So the four, well five including Riko, went to the hospital, just before Riko suffered even more damage.

A/N: How'd you like that chapter! It was kind of sad and funny. But I don't think Riko liked it. Let's ask her!

Me: Riko, how'd you like that chapter?

Riko: Because of your writing, I'm allergic to dogs!

Me: It's not my fault.

Riko: Yes it is! I like dogs!

Me: I may have wrote it, but I did not know you were.

Riko: I don't like you.

Me: You're everyone's favorite character.

Riko: So...

Me: You are so cold.

Riko: Thank you.

Me and Riko: Bye everyone!


	6. Recovering Fast, A Slipped Secret

A/N: What happened to Riko after that injury to the head? Did she die? Did she live?

Riko: I'm here you dim-whit.

Me: Shut up! You gave it away!

Riko: ….

As Neji carried Riko, he admired her beauty. (WTF!) 'What is this tingly feeling in me? Am I falling for her? She's is pretty. Maybe prettier than Tenten.' Neji thought. They came to the hospital and busted through the doors. Neji went up to the counter where the nurse was.

"Excuse me, miss," Neji said in his lowest, calm voice. "I need a cat-scan on this girl. She suffered a blow to the head and is in need."

"Follow me this way." The nurse came from behind the counter and gestured for them to go. They came to a dark room with a doctor.

"Dr. Rin, (Rin is Kakashi's childhood friend and was a medical ninja.) this girl needs a cat-scan." The nurse told her.

"Ok. I need you to lay her on this bed. Steady her." The nurse helped Neji and began the cat-scan.

'This would've never happened if I never laughed at her.' Sakura thought with guilt. She was by the door, far away from Riko. Riko looked life-less laying there, her skin was turning a little pale, her cheeks were the most. Her lips had no color. The doctor was through with the cat-scan by now, which caught Sakura's attention.

"Is she going to be ok, miss?" Sakura asked with gleaming eyes.

"Yes. She is going to be ok. There isn't any major injuries. There is no crack, just a scar on her forehead. If she had hit it any harder, well, it would be bad. Luckily, she didn't hit hard. It shook her skull a little but no life-threatening stuff. She just needs to stay here for at least a day or a few hours. You can leave it to us."

"Can these two stay? Just to be safe?" Sakura asked, pointing at Lee and Tenten.

"Yes. You can stay if you want, but you have to leave this room so we can strip her down into a patient's outfit, well the guys have to leave. You can stay." Dr. Rin looked at Sakura and Tenten.

"Tenten, you have to stay. I'll go tell Kakashi and the others. Thanks for the help, Neji." Sakura waved as she left out the room.

"Wow! She is even cuter than Sakura! She has a lot of youth! We need a girl like that! I wish she was my girlfriend!" Lee said with stars in his eyes.

"Whatever." Neji closed his eyes and crossed his arms. 'For the first time, Lee is right. She is cute.' Neji thought as he stood outside of the door.

'I know that look. Neji gives me that same look. He likes that girl?.' Tenten pouted and turned her back.

As Sakura came from the hospital, she saw Sasuke by a tree. It was evening and everyone were off the street or closing their shops. Sakura sighed and walked over to him and sat down. He knew she was there, but was startled that she sat so close.

"Hey Sakura. Were you doing your lessons in medical training?"

"No. Riko got hurt."

"How? Is she ok?"

Sakura was shocked at Sasuke. If Sakura was hurt, he would nod or say ok. She felt even more guilt.

"She ran into a wall from a store and she's ok. She might not be able to practice, though." Sakura smirked at the idea of having Sasuke all to herself. 'He'll be all over me!' Sakura thought in victory.

"Oh. I don't think she'll recover fast enough either." Soon, Lee, Tenten, and Neji came out with Riko behind them.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"The doctor said she was ok to go. Riko woke up and saw Lee's eyebrows and got dressed and got a kunai. She was scared and the doctor heard the commotion. It's amazing how she recovered to fast after a blow like that." Neji said. 'How can a person recover so fast? Not even Lee can do that! She can't be from here.' Neji was thinking hard.

'DARN IT! THAT THING IS SUPPOSE TO BE UNCONSCIENCE!' Sakura yelled in her mind.

"Good! I have a sparring partner for tomorrow." Sasuke got up and went over to Riko.

"Can you back up? I need some space you know!" Riko pushed Sasuke over.

"Well! I can help a teammate, can't I?" Sasuke asked in an angry manner.

"Well, I need some air of my own!" Riko shouted in Sasuke's face.

"I wish you never came conscience!"

"I wish you never met me!"

"I wouldn't if you didn't come here!"

"I didn't have to but I wanted to see people unlike you!"

"I'm not the one who can't see where I'm going."

"I could've if the.." Riko paused so she could think of an excuse. "Well, Riko?"

"I could've if you big head didn't block my vision! I can see that thing from a mile away!"

"I don't have a big head!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

The two went like this until they came to Sakura and departed away from eachother.

'Did Sasuke say he has a sparring partner for tomorrow? He promised me he would go with me earlier this week! I'll never get to tell him my feelings for him!' Sakura cried in her mind. The three walked in silence to their homes. They didn't even say good-bye. That's how the first day ended.

A/N: See! I have a new chapter. At the end it was kind of funny at the fight with Sasuke and Riko. I don't think it stopped really..

Riko: Do to!

Sasuke: Do not!

Riko: To!

Sasuke: Not!

Riko: To!

Sasuke: Not!

Me: Shut up! Sasuke, do have a big head!

Sasuke: You're just mad 'cause you can't draw!

Me: Don't make me make you kiss Riko in the story!

Sasuke and Riko: EEEEEEEEWWWW! COOTIES!

Me: I'm so evil.

Itachi: You're not eviler than me!

Me, Riko, and Sasuke: …..

Me: Where did you come from?

Itachi: You said you were evil but I'm eviler.

Me: So putting nail polish on is evil?

Itachi: It brings out my evil! (Runs away all girly like)

Sasuke: I can't believe I'm related to him.

Riko: Your brother is hot besides the nail polish.

Sasuke: I can't be hot, too!

Riko: Yeah, right.

Sasuke: I can! I can be evil, though. KISS ME!

Riko: AHHHH! I SURRENDER! LET ME GO!

Me: You are dunces.

Riko and Sasuke: Sharingan! Chidori!

Me: AHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: I'm still getting you!

Riko: Me too!

Lee: Youth!

Me, Riko, and Sasuke:...

All: BYE!


	7. True Identity Part I

A/N: I'm really tired right now because Sasuke and Riko chased me around for 2 hours! They're in the other room so don't tell them I'm talking to you.

Sasuke: We can hear you. You're right beside us.

Me: Dang it!

Riko: I can't believe you created me but I'm smarter than you. I'm embarrassed.

Me: I can make myself be stronger, remember that.

Sasuke and Riko: Whatever.

Me: RANSENGAN! CHIDORI! SHARINGAN!

Sasuke and Riko: NOOOO! CHIDORI!

All: Bye!

The next morning, the team had to meet by the Honors Rock. (I don't know what the name of the rock really is.) What stunned everybody is that Kakashi was actually on time! He still had his book, though. Riko wasn't there. She was home. She had a Konoha communicator and talking to her master in Sora.

"I got it, but what if they find out who I am?"

"Don't give yourself away then. You're a Uchiha. Anyone will believe you. You're from a superior clan! Just don't beat him up so bad."

"I basically kicked his butt yesterday."

"He'll be even more prepared. Did they find out your secret?"

"I don't think so but one boy I think found out I recovered instantly. His name is Neji Hyuga."

"Kill him."

"No! I can't!"

"Do it or else."

"No." As Riko argued, Sakura was by her door listening. She was sent by Kakashi to pick up Riko. 'What is Riko talking about?' Sakura thought. Then, Sakura heard footsteps coming from behind the door. She quickly moved in front of the little house and stood like nothing happened.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Riko said in an angry manner.

"I had to come take you to practice. You ready?"

"I just have to get something to pin my hair back. You can come in." Riko turned around and gestured for her to come in. They both came into a room of black. Evanescence, submerse, and Jem posters everywhere. Riko went into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror.

"I wish this seal wasn't on me." Riko put her left hand on her neck and winced. It was the seal that was put on her by Orochimaru. The Cursed Seal.

"Riko? You ok?" Sakura asked as she looked at the CDs of Riko.

"I'm fine. I'm coming out." Riko came out and her hair was in a tight ponytail, coming down to where her lower back was.

"Come on. We can't waste anymore time than we have already." Sakura announced. (I can't really find anymore words to put in there so bare with me!)

The two walked in silence. It was a sunny morning and everyone was on the streets. The birds chirped and kids ran around in grace. Riko remembered her best friend, Hanshiro. She had a small crush on him. They played around like the kids around them. She smiled at the thoughts of him. "I'm only doing this for you, Hanshiro." Riko whispered. As they continued to walk down the dirt road, Kakashi, Naruto, ans Sasuke came into sight

"We're back. She had to do her hair." Sakura said in a tired mannor.

"We can get started now since our star pupil is here." Kakashi put his book down and sat on a tree log.

"Today, we're going to have sparring partner. I want Riko and Sasuke and Sakura with Naruto. You can pick your places. Just don't kill each other. I've had enough blood in my days." Kakashi returned to his reading.

"I have to be with this obsessed goof. Thanks a lot Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said to herself being very annoyed.

"Sakura-chan! I'm ready to practice! I'm the one that needs practicing, though. You're good as it is." Naruto's screeching voce dominated Sakura ears.

"Thanks Naruto, I guess." Sakura went over to a shady area with Naruto while Riko and Sasuke stayed in the same place.

"You ready to be beat again?" Riko smirked.

"You're goin' down." Sasuke replied.

"Good-bye!" Riko vanished which made Sasuke confused.

"Never let your enemies get behind you." Riko whispered into his ear as she kicked him.

"Not this time!" Sasuke poofed into a white cloud.

"A subsitution. Clever." Riko closed and then opened back her eyes. It was _the_ Sharingan, will all three commas. (I don't know what they're called.)

"You're not the only one with it." Sasuke came out of nowhere and came and tackled Riko, pinning her to the ground.

"I see you've improved, but I'm still better." Riko turned over and looked right into Sasuke's eyes. She kicked him in his stomach, or tried buty he jumped off and onto a tree. She ran to him and punched the tree with unusual force. Even Sasuke was surprised. 'How can she do that?' Sasuke thought in awe. Kakashi even looked up. He noticed this and looked on Riko's neck, only finding the Cursed Seal. He stared at it for a minute. 'That's the work of Orochimaru. What is she?'

Riko and Sasuke continued fighting as Naruto and Sakura did also.

"Naruto! Come on! We need to practice. Ok. I have an exercise for you. Try to hit me." Sakura suggested.

"What? I don't want to hurt-"

"You won't hurt me. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now do it!" Sakura stood there as Naruto hesitated but then found the courage. 'People always told me not to hit girls, but I guess this is an exception, right?" Naruto raised his head and ran as fast as he could towards Sakura, who just smriked in the process. As he become within Sakura's range, she took his arm, twisted it around his back, and pinned him to the ground.

"You're arms can't be out. That's just asking your opponent to break your arms. They can reach out and grab your arm if it is in the range of that person. Say I'm right here." Sakura pointed to a piece of Earth.

"And you are in a fighting stance. You wouldn't have enough time to get your hand reached out because it's so close to your body. But if I ran to you head-on, then you could turn behind me and take my arm. Got it?" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"I think..." Naruto was blinking constantly as she stood there. 'He didn't get a single word I just said.' Sakura sighed and complained in her mind.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Riko still went at it. The two were evenly matched. Sasuke did his best techniques, but Riko wasn't finished.

"This will finished this." Riko did hands signs in an instantly and called out a mysterious jutsu that wasn't even in a Jounin's book.

"HIDDEN SHADOW SNAKE HAND!" As Riko called that, two snakes came from her arm and immediately on Sasuke. It squeezed his body tightly. All of a sudden, the snkaes began to weaken their grip because Riko was holding her neck. The Cursed Seal forbided that move because Orochimaru only said she could use it if needed. She was now on her knees screaming while one hand was on her neck and the other was gripping the ground while dirt rose up in her nails.

"Riko! What's happening?" Sasuke immediately ran over to her. 'What the heck? Since when did I start carinf for her? She may be a teammate but she gets on my nerves. She is a part about my clan. She is kind of cute- WHAT THE-?!?! AM I FALLING FOR THIS THING?' Sasuke thought as he made faces at his thoughts.

"Step back Sasuke. This is the Cursed Seal." Kakashi stood over the agonizing Riko. Kakashi out his bottom part of his hand on Riko's neck where the Cirsed Seal was.

"EVIL SEALING METHOD!" Kakashi made chakra go out of his hand and onto Riko, while she screamed in pain. It a powerful jutsu, but did it make the seal go away?

"It isn't working?" Kakashi said, while he was thrown to the ground. Riko got up angry and ran somewhere, while Sasuke followed.

"Riko! Sasuke? What happened?" Sakura asked, stopping in the middle of teaching Naruto

"A very, very serious thing that only I can talk to Riko about." Sasuke didn't even look at her.

Riko stopped by a lake where she dug her head in her knees. Sasuke saw her and walked slowly to her.

"Riko? What happened to you?"

"Something that I regret and need to tell you. Promise you keep it a secret."

"I promise."

A/N: OOOOOOO! What's her secret? You proably already know. This is more of the romantic side now and the humorus is still in ther but very little. I wonder what's Riko's secret! I know what it is. You have to read and review. Uh oh, Riko is mad.

Riko: DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE CURSED SEAL?!?!

Me: No, but it was a twist.

Sasuke: HAHAHAHA!!

Riko: I'm going to shut younup once and for all!

Sasuke: What are you going to do? Stare at me?

Riko: No... HUG ME MY LOVE! I LOVE YOU!

Sasuke: (currently unconscience...)

Riko: YAY! I killed Sasuke!

Me: He's just unconscience.

Riko: DARN!!

Me and Riko: Ja Ne! (Bye in Japaneese. I think I already told you that...)


	8. True Identity Part II, The Cursed Seal

A/N: For some odd reason, I'm hooked on my own story! I can never stop typing or writing this story! So many people like it! Okay, not many but Gaara's-pandachan is my number 1 reviewer so far so keep up the good work, Gaara's-pandachan! Even in school, I plan out what I'm going to write! I keep mental notes! I'm weird like that. Anyways, if you missed out, which you probably shouldn't have, Riko is about to tell her BIG, and I mean BIG secret. I hope you will be able to enjoy! Wait, Riko's here.

Riko: Hey, Gem!

Me: You're…. different today.

Riko: I finally did it!

Me: Did what?

Riko: Well, Sasuke called me fat so I tied him up in a closet with Sakura! I'm so evil!

Me: Pure torture… I LOVE IT!

Riko: I knew you would.

Itachi: You're still not eviler than me! (Runs away in a gay manner.)

Me and Riko:………..

Riko: Anyways, Sakura by now has taken over Sasuke.

Me: I don't think so. He's right behind you.

Riko: He is? (Sasuke is huffing and puffing.)

Sasuke: RIKOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Riko: What?

Sasuke: You're gonna get it now! CHIDORI!!

Riko: Wahtever….CHIDORI!

Me: You two need to stop fighting or else we won't be able to get to the story! You know what, CHIDORI!!! RANSENGAN!!!

Riko and Sasuke: How'd she do that?

All: bye!

Riko sat there and paused after she started, thinking of a way to piece this together in a way Sasuke could get, but really, she didn't get it herself.

"Look, I know you know a guy named Orochimaru. And before you say anything about him, he cared for me. He took me in. He made me the person I am today. He said my abilities were good for his use. I decided on my behalf that I would take his offer. Now, he wants…… you. That isn't all. After he took my in, he secretly put this seal on my neck. Gosh, I can still feel the pain. I wasn't just sent here to be in Konoha, I was sent to know about Konoha and find out their secrets. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Riko started to cry after what she said. 'How could I have been so stupid!' Riko shouted in her mind.

Sasuke thought for a minute, trying to group all that Riko said. He thought, and got angry with her. He actually started to like her, does he still like her? He does, actually. Could he forgive her for using him?

"Is this true, Riko? Did you use me?" Sasuke stood up.

She nodded lightly. "And, this seal is sealed with chakra. The only way to break it is for another Uchiha member's blood-"

"I'll do it."

"That's not all. Orochimaru has to sacrifice his blood, also. I doubt he'll do that. But.." Riko stopped and thought guilty thoughts.

"But what?" Sasuke knelt down by her, so closely that she winced when she felt his breath on her ear.

"The only way he'll sacrifice his blood if he makes a trade. You and his blood." Riko raised her head up to show a red face with tear gushing from her indigo eyes. (I know I didn't mention her eyes earlier but that was when I couldn't think of a color.) They watered into a dark purple.

Sasuke stood up again and turned his back on Riko, which caught her attention. He let out a sigh and lowered his head. 'I have to do this. I have no idea what she's gone through. I know how it feels, though.'

"Riko, when I was six, my brother, the man you said killed your family, Itachi did the same to my family. I have to avenge my clan, including you. Every time I look at him, I see them. My mom and dad. I shed a tear every time I look at him. I hate him, but I think of the good times we shared, teaching me new jutsus, playing, even watching T.V. I'll be that sacrifice for you, Riko. I was that boy you saw running, that was me." Sasuke raised his head only to show a faint tear from his pale-ish skin. The tear ran freely down the round cheeks of Sasuke. It soon ended it's joyride as it feel to the dirt under him.

"What? No. You can't! I wont'-"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Sasuke turned back her.

"But-" Riko's eyes shot wide open as she was embraced in a hug, a warm hug by the one she hated. She shed even more tears as she returned the hug. She lowered her eyelids and closed them.

"Don't worry." Sasuke quietly whispered in her little ears. She closed her eyes and hesitantly bit him. He let out a screeching yell that was heard from where Kakashi and the others were. Sakura immediately ran to Sasuke and Riko. All she saw was an unconscious Sasuke and Riko letting him lye his head on her knees while she held him.

"Riko, what did you do?" Sakura knelt down beside her.

"Something I regret." She then got up and karate chopped Sakura in the neck, making her go unconscious. Kakashi and Naruto came soon after. Kakashi saw the marking on Sasuke's neck and Riko and Sakura.

"Riko, what happened? Tell me, now." Kakashi stood over her.

"Something that I regret," she answered again. She vanished into thin air with Sasauke, but only a few meters after Kakashi and Naruto.

"You will not take Sasuke away FROM ME!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards Riko and Sasuke.

"NATUTO! STOP!" Kakashi yelled.

Riko chuckled and smirked she laid Sasuke down and turned around a bit, showing half of her face was covered with red fire marks, which Naruto didn't care about. Riko then suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, and he stopped.

"Don't get in my way!" Riko then punched Naruto with this unforgiving strength of hers. She shot up in the air and kicked Naruto into a tree. She then puched him into the air again and… and did Shadow Clone Jutsu? There were now 15 Rikos. Each of them took on Naruto, who was no match for even one Riko. After they knocked him unconscious, he fell to the ground, or did he? Riko then kicked him in the stomach. She finally did a hand sign which triggered Chidori.

"This will make you DIE!" Riko came at Naruto with her blue orb, but Kakashi shielded Naruto with his medal plate on his wristband. She pressed even harder, that which it almost made Kakashi fall to his knees. She smirked and vanished in a whiter cloud. It wasn't the REAL Riko at all, it was a substitution.

"Darn! She used the Shadow Clone Jutsu. She must have made that delusion so she could get away with Sasuke. That is one smart girl I know that." Kakashi said to himself. The real Riko took Sasuke, but where? Did Sakura finally awake? Did Naruto ever wake up from those powerful hits? Did Kakashi ever finish reading his manga? Find out in the next chapter, if Riko didn't kill Sasuke already.

A/N: YAY! I've finally added another chapter! I kind of liked this one because Riko is showing her feelings to Sasuke in an odd way and Sasuke to Riko. Wait, I think in all this time you read this chapter I finally got Riko and Sasuke done. Oh and this is a spoiler: Next Chapter is a song fic! Stay tuned!

Me: I finally got you two to calm down!

Riko: MMMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Sasuke: MMMMMMM! MMMMM!

Me: You see, I got you two tied up, but with surprises. Riko, meet your 'boyfriends!' Shikamru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro. I hope you- I don't know many of you there are but have fun in the deep dark closet!

Shikamaru: I SAW HER FIRST! (Takes Riko and runs.)

Choji: Naw man! She loves my little chubbiness! (Runs after Shikamaru.)

Neji: At least I can see through her clothes! BYAKUGAN!

Lee: Unacceptable, Neji Hyuga! Looking a woman's womanhood is not you! (Get's in front of Neji while still using the Byakugan..)

Neji: AHHHHHH! SOMEONE GAUGE MY EYES OUT!

Kiba: I can track her with Akamru'a senses while you're blind! (Runs after Shikamaru.)

Gaara: I will make you all die if you don't get out of my way!

Kankuro: This is coming from the guy who wears eyeliner!

Gaara: Say that one more time and you're dead! She's mine! (Makes sand go after Shikamaru.)

Kankuro: Hey! You're cheating! I'm using my puppet then! (Makes puppet go after Shikamaru.)

Me: See ya guys! Now, Sasuke. I think you're fangirls want you, including Sakura, again, and Ino! Sic' 'em, girls! (Hundreds of girls start trampling on Sasuke.)

Me: Isn't life great?

All, but I don't know how all of them could say bye…: BYE!


	9. Hospitalized

A/N: What's up all my fanfic addicts? Like it? Fanfic addicts? It's kind of catchy! I just thought of it. My mind is like a computer. It makes up things as it goes. Anyways, I'm starting a climax in the story. I have declined the journey to Orochimaru! I'm so evil! I just wanted to do a humor chapter before. After this one, they'll start some action, maybe! Just read and enjoy!

After Riko disappeared with Sasuke, she didn't get too far. "Do you have to be so heavy?" She said with some strain. She pulled and pulled and finally gave up. She collapsed on the ground beside the unconscious Sasuke. She put on a guilty face. " What have I done?" She asked herself, trying to forget about the sharp pain in her neck. She winced as she touched it. She looked down at the now subconscious Sasuke. She couldn't move, just hear what she was doing, saying, or….. singing? Riko took a deep breath and began to sing one of her favorite songs by Full Blown Rose. She sang like she was a master at it.

_**Winter winds have gone and faded.**_

_**October skies are thoughts of gray.**_

_**Tears upon my pillow laying**_

_**A child lost to pain.**_

_**I pray for better days**_

_**Lift me up**_

_**Lead me from this place**_

_**Let your love be messy on my face**_

_**Rising up, I change before your eyes**_

_**How the darkness faded in the light.**_

_**Light**_

Sasuke heard the beautiful tune and dreamt about Riko. 'How can someone so cold be so beautiful?' Sasuke asked in his mind, not knowing he was the same way. He gave a short smile has he dreamt.

_**Hand of hope come and change me.**_

_**Out of ashes make me whole-**_

She paused for a minute, breaking Sasuke's thought process. " I wish I never came hear either, Sasuke." She said. She sat the for a minute, having her neck still hurt. She continued to sing, bringing back that wonderful dream of Sasuke's

_**Lift me up and recreate me**_

_**Help me over come**_

_**Myself, lead me from hell**_

_**Lift me up**_

_**Lead me from this place**_

_**Let your love be messy on my face**_

_**Rising up, I change before your eyes**_

_**How darkness faded into light.**_

_**Light**_

_**I'm rising up, I'm movin' on**_

_**Give me strength to carry on**_

_**I feel the light upon my face**_

_**I hear the angel's words of grace**_

_**My broken wings that never flied**_

_**Lift me up and justify**_

_**Standing up and standing out**_

_**I feel the walls come crashing down**_

_**Lift me up**_

_**Lead me from this place**_

_**Let your love be messy on my face**_

**_Rising up I, change before your eyes_**

_**How the darkness faded into light**_

_**Light**_

_**Light**_

_**Light**_

Sasuke was now fully awake, but the pain in his neck kept him from moving. He groaned a little after Riko stopped her singing. She was startled by him. Her neck was getting even worse. She lost a lot of chakra and since she was so weak she could just pass out.

"Sasuke? You awake?" Riko asked as she sat on her knees.

"Yeah. I'm okay. We have to keep going."

"No. You can't. You're too badly wounded and I lost to much chakra and I could just.." Riko passed out on Sasuke, which was in a very unusual position. He managed to get her off of him, but his neck hurt so bad that he AGAIN passed out.

The next morning, they were in the Konoha Medical Hospital. Riko noticed this and sat up, and also noticed she was in a bed with some white pajama pants and a white shirt with bare feet and her hair was down. The pain in her neck only hurt a little bit. She touched it again and felt a pad on it. "Kakashi-sensei must have found us and took us here." She told herself, but thanking him. She felt rejuvenated and she could feel her chakra gaining inch by inch inside of her. She noticed another bed and saw Sasuke. "He looks so peaceful. How can somebody be so cold and beautiful at the same time?" She said to herself, not even she knew that Sasuke asked that same question

She walked over to the hospital curtain and opened it, revealing a blinding light that woke Sasuke. He sat up groaning and rubbing his eyes. Riko heard him and close the curtains. She turned around and saw Sasuke sitting up.

"Oh, good morning." Riko said with a half-smile. (Not a smirk, something similar to it, though.)

"Good (yawn.) morning." Sasuke returned back, stretching his arms wide. He thought of Riko's singing and gave a short smile, which surprised and confuse Riko. She cocked her head a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking about to make you do that. You're scaring me, Sasuke." Riko leaned back.

"Don't worry. I'm just thinking about your singing. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Riko blushed at that, but was mad at the same time.

"You heard me!" Sasuke nodded.

"I was never the one to sing! I knew I would regret it someday! Darn you, voice!" Riko curse herself, only making Sasuke chuckle a little. She walked over to his bed and sat at the foot of it. Sasuke sat up even more, only showing a bare chest. (That's right, fangirls. I know you want to be Riko right now.) Her eyes immediately landed on his chest. She stared it it and blinked constantly. Sasuke looked at her in a confusing way.

"Uh, Riko? My eyes are up here." Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face, which knocked her out of her trance.

"What! I was thinking hard!" Riko shouted. After Sasuke looked away, she stared at him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. He finally turned around and asked,

"What are you staring at? I know I'm hot but what?"

"Nothing, oh nothing." She said with a lying smile.

'She sure isn't good at lying." Sasuke thought. Then, they both heard a knock on the door and guess who it was? One of Riko's fanboys, Shikamaru Nara.

"Come in." The two said simultaneously.

"Hello, Riko. Are you feeling better? I wish I could've saved you. I have something for you." Shikamaru held out a card. Riko took it and you'll never guess what it said.

**Dear my Riko, **

**My love burns for you like a thousand suns.**

**Especially looking at your buns.**

Riko's eyes became big as she read that last sentence. She continued, hoping nothing unexpected would happen. How wrong she was.

**When I see you, my heart skips beats**

**You take the blood out of me like a leach**

**Your indigo eyes glow like the moon**

**Your shape is as perfect as a spoon**

**You smell like fresh honey**

**I like the way your bust bounces like a bunny.**

**From your love,**

**Shikamaru**

Riko read that last sentence, got up, stood right in front of Shikamaru, who smiled, she ripped the card into little scraps that fell freely to the ground. She then kicked him in the place where it hurts. Shikamaru held 'it' and cried as he rolled on the ground.

"What- sob- did- sob sob sob- I do?- sob sob sob sob sob sob sob………." (It's not the SOB that you stupid people think it's the sob when you cry!)

"YOU PERVERT!" Riko kicked him again and walked over to her bed. Sasuke was startled and held his 'thing' and was a little startled by it.

"What did it say, Riko?" Sasuke asked.

"Something he regrets." Riko crossed her arms across her chest and looked mad. He turned around and saw all of their friends and senseis. Riko also noticed them and a smiled played upon her face, showing her teeth. Sasuke gave a short smile, but it quickly went away as Ino came to him.

"OH SASUKE-KUN! I WAS SOOO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! RIKO, YOU'LL PAY!" Ino stomped over to her, and looked Riko straight in the eye. Riko gave the most deadly glare, even deadlier than Neji's. Ino tried to hang in there, but started to fake cry and hugged Sasuke. Sakura saw this was jealous to the core. Ino saw Sakura and started smiling. Skaura quickly turned her attention to Riko, who was in the middle of a circle of fanboys.

"Riko! I have something for you!" Lee dug in a huge bag that was green…… He pulled out some green spandex.

"See! It even has 'I Luv Youth' on the back!" Lee held it in her face. Riko didn't even want to look at the spandex. She was in shock because of those fuzzy eyebrows. She was staring.

"So…….big." She said.

"Is it too big, for you? I shall use my youth and sew it up!" Lee left while singing a song that was about youth.

"She'll probably like my gift. Gaara said, which made everyone stare in shock. Kankuro couldn't fight it anymore and laughed. He rolled on the ground. Gaara ignored him and gave a card that was kind of scary to Riko.

**I won't kill you when I take world domination.**

**-Gaara.**

It also had a picture of Gaara just standing there. The background of the card had the word blood everywhere and it was the color of blood, also.

"Um…. thanks?" She laid the card down, and sighed in relief and waited for the next gift.

"Riko! You'll love this gift!" Choji said out of the blue.

"Choji?" She said in confusion.

Choji had an unusual gift. It was very random and very weird.

"This is my first bag of chips I ever ate! It still has that barbecue smell!" He said in victory. Actually, the bag didn't have that barbecue smell, it had a rotten smell that made Riko almost throw up. Everyone held their noses and tried to breathe.

"Thanks, um…. Choji. I um.. think it's very…. interesting." Riko picked up the bag with the tip of her fingers. She placed it very far away from her.

"Next gift?" Riko looked around and saw Kiba coming toward her.

"I know how much you love dogs, Riko, so I got you a toy dog." Kiba hels out a plushie that looked like Akamaru. It had a card attached to it.

**Riko, I know we just met, but I think you're pretty cool, and pretty.**

**Love always,**

**Kiba**

"Thanks, Kiba. That was the only gift that made sense." She put the plushie beside her and looked around again. She saw Naruto.

"HI RIKO-CHAN!" Naruto's voce raucously banged into everyone's ears.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I only got you a card so I hope you're happy." Naruto said with a smile.

"Let's see what it saids." Riko opened the card.

**Hello, Riko. I only have some advice. **

**Don't like Sasuke! He's mean and doesn't care about anyone! I hate him! Believe it!**

**From the future Hokage,**

**Naruto.**

Riko nodded her head and sat the card down. She put her hands together to make her finger intertwine with themselves and wait for another gift.

"The only one left is……" Riko stopped right at the Hyuga prodigy. Neji was the only one who didn't give her a gift.

"Neji? Did you get me a gift?" Riko asked with some guilt.

"I just wish you'd get better and that's all." He didn't even turn around and look at her.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting few gifts from other people. He was surprised that his fangirls didn't come. Even more surprised when the shy Hinata came.

"This…is…a…….gift…..for…..your wounds………………." Hinata held her head down and held out one arm with some Coconut Crème that is recommended for healing bad wounds.

"Thanks, Hinata." Sasuke said, as he examined the little bottle. Tenten came up to him like she own him. He sat there just looking at her.

"Here you go." Tenten handed him a homemade kunai with moral's and quotes from famous Konoha ninjas.

"Everyone! We have to leave in a few more minutes!" Tsunade called out everyone left the room except Sakura, who was by Sasuke.

"Just to say, don't ever give yourself away anymore." Sakura whispered in his ear. He looked at her before she left. Sasuke turned his attention back to Riko. Who was covered in gifts.

"I'm so glad that's over." Sasuke said with a relieved sigh.

"Me too. I have to tell you something." Riko walked over to Sasuke's bed and told him something that was shocking to his ears. She went back and he nodded.

"I got it. We have to wait 'til it's late at night."

"I know. Just be ready." Riko laid back and turned on the T.V, which had cable.

A/N: Wonder what they're going to do, don't ya? I know! Yay me! I can't believe that this story has 5 favorites already! People, keep reviewing and keep reading!

Shikamaru: Gaara! Get your sand off of me!

Gaara: Give the girl or you'll die.

Shikamaru: Take her! (Throws Riko to Gaara.)

Gaara: Victory is mine!

Kankuro: Not for long! (Puppet takes Riko)

Gaara: Noooo!

Kiba: Akamaru! Go! (Bites Kankuro's arm.)

Kankruo: That dog! That really hurt!

Kiba: Yay! (Doesn't notice that Lee is running towards him)

Lee: (Takes Riko away from Kiba) Youth is the key!

Neji: You'll pay, Lee! (Kicks Lee and takes Riko) I've got you all to myself.

Naruto: She's mine!

Me: I didn't mention you in the last chapter!

Naruto: I don't care! Riko is mine forever! (Makes Demon Chakra come out.)

Neji: You can't take her from me!

Naruto: I can't, huh? I have her now!

Choji: Not for long! Bouncy Ball thingy! (Transforms into a big, ball thingy.)

Me: I don't think you want to see that scene……… Moving on!

Meanwhile…

Sakura: Leave Sasuke alone you pig!

Ino: You (censored)!

Sakura: I'm bill board brow! You (censored)!

Some fangirl: YOU (censored) GO SUCK (censored) YOU CAN GO (censored) YOU (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored)

Me: HEY! NO CUSSING!

Some fangirl: Sorry…

Ino and Sakura: (THIS IS ALL CENSORED…..)

Gai-sensei: GREEN SPANDEX!

All: ………………………………………………………… (I don't know how the boys heard Gai….)

All: BYE (censored)!


	10. On the Way

A/N: Hello, again. Anyone up for a new chapter? I am! Oh and sorry for the typos in my last chapter. I didn't feel like checking it. I get lazy after writing like 8 pages of a chapter. I want to mention this same fanfic addict I did before, Gaara's-pandachan! She is such a good up-to-date person! She reviews every chapter, and she helps me on my writing! Thanks again, Gaara's-panadachan! Anyways, I think Choji ran over Riko and Naruto….. But of course, Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu and ran away, but Riko got so mad she released her cursed seal and she untied herself. She beat up Naruto. Sasuke, on the other hand…….. On with the sto-

Riko: No! I get some dialogue in this one!

Me: Why?

Riko: I have no idea. I just wanted to be seen, and see Sasuke get tortured.

Me: He is suffocating right now……….

Riko: YAY!!

Me: If he dies, I won't be able to finish the story…..

Riko: At least I don't kiss him.

Me:……………………

Riko: Gem? I won't, right?

Me: ………………….

Riko: I won't, RIGHT??

Me: (Walks away with a sweat drop.)

Riko: Wait, Gem! Come back and tell me! (Runs off to find me)

Both: Bye!

Around 3:00 AM, Riko was still awake and was now in her fighting gear. Sasuke was the same. They were about to leave, but Riko had to fix her hair.

"Why must girls be so long?" Sasuke asked in a impatient manner.

"If you had long hair, or any period, you would get the point." Riko turned around.

"Well, hurry up. I packed everything."

"Stop rushing me!"

"I wouldn't have to if your hair wasn't so long." Riko just stuck out her tongue and returned to her hair. Sasuke sat the in his bed and flipped channels. He would stop a few times and admire what he saw but soon turned and went back to flipping channels. Riko was finally done with her hair and came out with a braided pony-tail and her bangs hanged freely. Sasuke looked beside him and just stared at her like she was about to do something. He just stared for no reason. Riko noticed this but tried to ignore it. She would look on the corner of her ye and see him staring. She turned around and he did the same. 'You know Sasuke, you really can't do a better job of hiding your feelings. What the (censored..) am I thinking?'

"Sasuke, why were you just staring at me for like 5 minutes and every second I saw you so don't say you wasn't because I'm an eye witness." Riko said it all jumbled up and Sasuke couldn't hardly understand what she just rushed through.

"…What?" That was all Sasuke could say, including a blush. (WTF IS WRONG WITH SASUKE??!?!?!)

"Never mind, daydream-boy. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. That is what I can say to that."

"We have to be quiet because security cameras and security guards are on the look out."

"Right." Sasuke said.

The two tip-toed out of their hospital room and out into a dark and dim-lighted hallway. They noticed cameras. Riko secretly pulled out a very small needle and threw it at the power source of the camera. Sasuke didn't even notice. He would glance at her and she would act like nothing had happened. Riko every once in a while would throw a needle at an almost unnoticeable camera. They were at the front door. There were two guards. One laid back against the wall with his hands across his chest and his head bent down, showing the impression of being asleep. The other was fully awake and alerted, scanning over the parking lot hundreds of times.

"How are we going to get past him?" Sasuke whispered.

"Watch and learn." Riko swiftly and quietly ran to the front door. She carefully took out a needle, but dropped it.

"Darn it!" She loudly whispered.(??) The guard heard her and turned around. Riko in the blink of an eye took Sasuke and hid behind the front desk.

"Must be gas." The guard said. The two Uchihas panted heavily and knelt down.

"So much for your plan. Now, follow my lead." Sasuke did a hand jutsu and turned into a woman that had curves, long black hair, big bust line, and was in a top that ended at the middle of his/her stomach. She had some jeans on and some tennis-shoes.

"Why are you like that?"

"Just follow my lead, ok?" Sasuke or Sasko said in his/her new woman voice. He came from behind the counter and outside by the guard. Riko immediately knew what he was thinking and did the same thing. She had the same long black hair, she had on a shirt that stop in her mid-section also, and a jean skirt on. She looked exactly like Sasuke. She came from behind the counter also. The guard looked at the two girls, with the he/she because of Sasuke. He fell in love with them immediately.

"Can….I-I …….help-help-…. you two love-lovely young ladies?" He asked, stuttering.

"Please. We had to run an errand and we now it's late but could you let it pass? Please?" Riko gave the cutest face.

"Well, um-" Sasuke whispered something nasty in the man's ear and his face quickly lit up.

"I'll let it pass." The man said, smirking.

"Thank you." Riko ran her woman hands across the guard's face.

"Not so fast. You still have to stay." The man grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Get off of me." Sasuke or Sasko gave an evil glare and the guard was intimidated.

"Sorry for disturbing you! Have a nice night!" The guard let go and stepped back.

"Keep walking, keep walking, RUN!!" Riko transformed back into her normal self and so did Sasuke.

"Hey! Hey! Stop right there!" The guard ran after them but the two disappeard.

"That was so close." Sasuke said panting heavily.

"Yeah. Come on." The two came out of a tree they hid in and started to walk the streets to the exit of Konoha. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sasuke was thinking of the song that Riko was singing.

"What did it mean?" Sasuke asked a loud.

"What does what mean?" Riko asked back.

"Oh nothing. I was thinking a loud." Sasuke replayed the song in his mind, especially this one verse.

_Hand of hope come and change me._

_Out of ashes make me whole_

_Lift me up and recreate me_

_Help me overcome_

_Myself, lead me from hell_

Sasuke thought hard about this song that was sung with such emotion. He thought about the song, and compared it to Riko's life. Everything fit perfectly. The whole song even fit his life. 'Lead me from hell.' He thought. Riko kept glancing over Sasuke. 'He sure does have something on his mind.' She said in her mind, not knowing she was that thing. They soon came to the gate where you enter and exit in and out of Konoha.

"This is it. Say your last good-bye, Sasuke." Riko sighed as she turned around.

"I've only been here for 2 and a half days and I feel like I've been here forever." Riko said.

"Let's just go."

"Ok." The two set out for Otogakure. I even hate the sound or it." Riko complained.

"Good-bye, Konoha." Sasuke turned around and started walking.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Riko said.

"What did I do?"

"You helped me overcome myself."

Sasuke thought for a minute, noticing that that saying was from the verse he thought about. He smiled at her, but she was looking ahead.

"You're welcome, Riko." He turned back and smiled. Riko this time noticed and smiled also.

A/N: I wonder what they're going to do on their little trip. Will they find hate, friendship, or love? I don't know yet so updating _might_ not come quickly. I'll probably update, though. I have it all planned out but I don't know how to put it in a story. I promise it'll be good. Anyways, Sasuke isn't tied up anymore.

Sasuke: Gem, why'd you do that? I HATE fangirls.

Me: Well you and Riko need to stop fighting!

Sasuke: She always starts them all!

Riko: LIER!

Sasuke: FAT SO!

Riko: BIG HEAD!

Sasuke: UGLY!

Riko: YOU EMO!

Sasuke: (Eyes start to water.) I CAN'T HELP IT IF MY OWN BROTHER KILLED MY FAMILY! WHHHHAAAAA! GEM, RIKO IS BEING MEAN TO ME! (Comes and cries on my shoulder and hugs me.)

Me: Why do I like this position?

Sasuke: You think I'm hot.

Me: Shut up! You're suppose to be crying! (Secretly enjoying this.)

Riko: (Has little jealousy.)

Sasuke: I can sense your jealousy, Riko.

Riko: I'm not jealous. It's just disturbing.

Me: Admit it.

Riko: I DON'T LIKE SASUKE!

Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Kankuro: YOU BETTER NOT!

Riko: Shut up!

Me: ADMIT IT! Or I'll make you and Sasuke fall in love in the story!

Riko: I'll admit that…….I QUIT!

Me: You can't quit. I can still put you in the story…..

Sasuke: I'm too sexy for my shirt……..

Everyone except for Sasuke: …………………………………………………………

Me: Ok, then. It's your life.

Riko: Nooo!

Everybody except for Sasuke and Riko: Too late.

Me: Before I say bye, why are you still holding me Sasuke and I can sense you like me. I like this position but I don't like you.

Sasuke: I love you!

Me: AHHHH! GET THIS EMO PERSON AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Riko: Good job Sasuke!

Sasuke: Thanks! Come here, Gem! I want to marry you!

Me: You mean you two planned this all?

Riko and Sasuke: Yup.

Me: You're gonna get it in the next chapter!

All: Bye!


	11. They're Not Here

A/N: I'm done with my writer's block. If you read my story, _Our Nightmare_, you would know I had a writer's. I made _Our Nightmare_ because I was bored and needed sometime to think about this story. On to more important things, Sasuke is now untied.

Sasuke: I hate you, Gem!

Me: No you don't….

Sasuke: How'd you know?

Me: I didn't… I used reverse psychology…… I can't believe you like me…

Sasuke: I wouldn't if you would quit typing things that make me like you!

Me: I never wanted to type it… I'm putting Riko in now!

Riko: Huh?

Sasuke: Do I like Gem?

Riko: DUH!! You like me, too..

Sasuke: I DON'T LIKE YOU, RIKO!! Maybe you like me..

Riko: Never in a million years.

Me: Sasuke, you like both of us, you emo.

Sasuke: I'm not an emo! (Purple, dark chakra surrounds Sasuke and black, fire like lines around his face.)

Riko: You know she can type anything she wants.

Me: Sasuke you are so stupid! I can change myself into anything! Even the 9-tailed fox.

Naruto: That's mine! (Comes at me with Ransengan)

Me: Are you all that stupid? (Makes Ransengan disappear.)

Naruto: Darn!

Riko: I'm the only smart one.

Me: I am, too.

Riko: Yup.

All: Bye!

As Sasuke and Riko traveled through an unknown forest, people at the village were about to make another visit to the Konoha Medical Hospital. The whole ninja society came again, having a surprise waiting for them.

"Hokage-sama, we have a major problem. We're glad you came. It seems that two kids snuck out of the hospital last night and we have no idea where they went." A security guard said. He was the same one that was tricked by the Sexy no Jutsu done by Riko and Sasuke.

"Do have any evidence to where they might be?" Tsunade asked as she came into the hospital with ANBU ninjas.

"The only thing they left was a note, Tsunade." Yugao asked since she over heard the conversation.

"What does it say?" Kakashi joined them.

The note read,

**Dear all of Konoha,**

**If you're wondering where we have gone, we are going to Otogakure, home of the Hidden Sound Village. I and Sasuke have willingly gone. We have one purpose but I cannot tell you that. Do not come and find us because it's useless. Even if you did find us, we're going to fight. We will have no mercy on even our friends for this is something Uchihas must do. Please don't come.**

**From your Uchiha,**

**Riko.**

Tsunade's eyes scrabbled through the letter and became furious. She crumpled up the letter in her hands and went to the security office with Yugao and Kakashi behind, leaving dumb-founded ninjas by the front door.

"Gai-sensei, what was that all about?" Tenten asked in a young woman voice.

"I have no idea, but it must have something to do with those Uchiha kids." Gai-sensei came in the hospital and soon caught up with the others. They ran through dim-lit hallways, passing hospital doors and consuming closets. They came to a room that had big, bold letters on the door which read, **Security Room 187**. Tsunade busted through the door and commanded the control officer to play the tape from last night.

"Do you see them, Tsunade-sama?" Yugao asked from under her mask.

"No. Wait a minute. I think I see them!" Tsunade exclaimed, just right before the camera tape cut off.

"What happened? Did the camera run out of youth?" Gai-senei asked in a weird way.

"No. Riko did something. Like maybe disconnecting the power." Kakashi said with annoyance in his voice.

"We need to check all cameras on that floor. Come on!" Tsunade raced out of the room and down to the hallways where Riko's and Sasuke's room was.

"Look at this first camera." Tsunade said.

"There is a needle right there. Riko must have secretly taken out a needle and hit a direct power source, but how could she see it in the dark?" Kakashi asked.

"Can it be a jutsu?" Yugao also asked.

"No. She had to just guess. Think about it. If she stood here and threw the needle, it was shot anyone could make. Anywhere else would be impossible without light. She counted how many steps and feet each camera was from each other. Each step would be the same. The range is the same as length." Tsunade summed up.

"I just hope they're ok." Kakashi said as he sighed and looked down.

Meanwhile, the boys outside were crying because Riko was gone. It was the same with some girls. (Ino and Saskura.)

"Riko! Oh my Riko! Where have you gone!" Shikamaru exclaimed more than asking.

"Me and Riko could've been dog buddies!" Kiba hugged the plushie that Riko left.

"I want to kill everybody!" Gaara cried. (WTF?!?!?!?!?!)

"We could've played doll house!" Kankuro yelled. Everyone just stopped their crying and looked at Kankuro in a confusing way.

"What! A MAN CAN'T SHOW HIS FEMININE SIDE? It's ok, Barbie, they won't hurt you." Kankuro took out a Barbie doll and talked to it like it was living.

"Weird…. and troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I'm only eating these for you, Riko!" Choji cried as he munched on chips.

"I will run 3000 laps for the beautiful and youthful Riko!" Lee declared.

"Could you stop talking about youth for 5 seconds?" Neji asked, giving an evil glare at Lee and sounding irritated.

"Okay! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! See! I did it!" Lee exclaimed!

"Gai-sensei! I did it! Aren't you proud of me?" Lee was looking for Gai-sensei.

"He'll never learn." Tenten said as she shook her head and looked at Lee.

"I hope she's ok, though." Neji said to himself.

"SASUKE-KUN! COME BACK!!! I NEED YOU!! WHAAAAAA!" Ino cried. She was crying on Shikamaru, who was crying on Choji, who was eating on Kankuro, who was crying on Gaara, who was about to kill everybody. (That sure was a long run-on sentence!)

"SASUKE! PLEASE COME BACK! I MISS YOU! DO IT FOR ME!!!!!" Sakura cried also.

"Sasuke's mine, Sakura! Billboard brow!" Ino declared.

"No he's not! He'll realize what he's missing, which is me, and he'll come back for ME! Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed back.

"Billboard brow!"

"Pig!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"PIG!"

The two eyed each other for a moment and then turned away. Shikamaru and Choji noticed this.

"Choji, this is a woman lesson, never get in the middle of a cat-fight if the two girl like the same person."

"Ok."

On the other side of the country, Riko and Sasuke stopped for the evening.

"Let's set up camp here, Sasuke. I think we walked far enough." Riko sat up against a near by tree.

"I guess so." Sasuke sat by her.

"Did you bring anything to eat?" Riko unpacked her things.

"Only some rice cakes and some spinach wrapped sushi." Sasuke replied.

"Ok. I have some drinks and some spicy sushi. Here, have one of my drinks. Let's eat." Riko took out some chop sticks and ate one of her sushi wraps. She smiled at the taste of the sushi. Sasuke took out some chop sticks also and ate one his wraps. He enjoyed his also. He looked at his sushi and looked at Riko's.

'Hers look sooooo good.' Sasuke licked his lips. He shook his head to get out of his trance. He looked at them again.

'I don't care if she has a fit! I'm taking hers!" Sasuke took his chop sticks and snatched one of Riko's sushi wraps. She turned around.

"Sasuke! Give it back!" Riko declared.

"Never!" He held his arm up and the sushi was in the air.

"Give it!" Riko said once again.

"Get it." Sasuke dangled the sushi in the air.

"That's it!" Riko reached over and tried to get the sushi. Her upper body landed in Sasuke's lap and the lower part was on the ground. She stretched her hand even more.

"You're going have to do better than that!" Sasuke had a little humor in his voice. (WTF IS WRONG WITH SASUKE?!?!?!)

"Okay then! You asked for it!" She pushed Sasuke on the ground. She came on top of him. She was no sitting on his lower stomach and Sasuke was lying on the ground.

"Give it here!" Riko demanded on more time. She didn't notice their position. Sasuke didn't either. She kept trying to get the sushi.

"You won't be able to get it now!" Sasuke put the sushi between his teeth.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Riko glared at Sasuke with hatred. Her face came close to Sasuke's, like they were about to kiss. Her teeth took the sushi out of Sasuke's and she ate it. Sasuke couldn't believe she actually did it.

"It is good, isn't it?" Riko smiled as she ate the sushi.

"You can get off of me now, Riko" Sasuke said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Riko blushed as she got off of him.

'Wait a second! Was I enjoying that?' Riko thought to herself. 'Nah. I was just- maybe- I have no idea…'

"Never do that again!" Riko was still blushing. Her braided pony-tail was coming out and her bans were messed up also.

"Here." Riko held out one of her sushi wraps to Sasuke.

"Really?"

"Yes. You might try it again and I don't want to do what I just did to get my sushi back. That NEVER happened." Riko explained.

"Thanks!" Sasuke snatched the sushi right out of Riko's hands and ate it gracefully. He smiled at it. He ate the rest of his food and took a drink.

"That was fast." Riko turned and smiled.

"The night is coming soon. I think we should get out our pallets." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah. There is only one tent. Darn it!" Riko curse herself.

"I can't sleep in the same tent with you!" Sasuke scooted away from Riko.

"You're not going to."

"Why?"

"Wait. I thought you didn't want to sleep in the same tent with me." Riko lowered her eyelids while Sasuke froze from slight embarrassment.

"You're going to sleep outside."

"Why?!!?"

"I said so."

"It's not fair."

"I know. Good-night!" Riko fixed her tent with ease and went into it. Sasuke sat outside, in the cold, and suffering. He shook and shivered.

'I really do hate her.' Sasuke thought.

"Should I have done that? That _was_ mean of me, but he's a tough boy! I hate my conscience! I always feel guilty when it comes to Sasuke but not anyone else." Riko said to herself. She sigh and went outside. She didn't care if Sasuke was sleep or not, he was awake though. Riko picked Sasuke by his feet and dragged them. He was alerted and struggled to get up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you into my tent."

"I thought you didn't want me in your tent."

"Haven't you ever heard of a little thing called a conscience?"

"Oh.."

Riko finally dragged Sasuke in the tent. He scooted over to his side of the tent. Riko did the same. She pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes. Sasuke stayed awake for a while, thinking about Riko.

'She is some kind of girl I know that. She's cute in her own little way. What the heck am I saying?!?!' Sasuke thought. Riko began to giggle.

"Riko?" Sasuke sat up. Her looked over and she still had her eyes closed. "She must be dreaming." Sasuke said. "I wonder what she's dreaming about." He didn't know it was him that Riko was dreaming about.

A/N: Sorry it was so long. Most of it probably didn't make sense. I hope it did. I had slight writer's block. I might not work on this one for a few days. I hoped you still liked it! And if I had any spelling errors, I don't feel like checking. You wouldn't either if you had 7 and a half pages to type!

Riko: WHY WAS I ON TOP OF SASUKE?!!?

Me: Because I wanted you to be.

Shikamaru: Why couldn't she have been on top of me?

Choji: Or me?

All except for the girls and Sasuke: Or me?

Me: Ya'll weren't suppose to have Riko on top of ya'll!

Sasuke: I need to burn my stomach and fast!

Riko: Shut up!

Sasuke: Make me!

Me: Ugh! Since they're about to fight again, let's cut this skit short.

All: Bye!


	12. Rude Awakening Part I

A/N: I've FINALLY updated! Yay! I had my cousins over. I'm sorry for the long delay. Riko and Sasuke has been asleep for a few days now….. I wonder how they're doing..

Riko: WHY WAS SASUKE IN MY TENT!

Me: Because I put him there and anyways you dragged him in there.

Riko: I know but it was your bad typing.

Sasuke: What's up, bicohes?

Riko: I thought it was biyoches..

Me: He got it from my Brictionary.

Sasuke: I know. Why did you name it Brictionary?

Me: Because Bri- is a part of my name! Duh! You know my name!

Riko: It's Am-

Me: Don't say it!

Riko: IT'S AMBRI-

Me: NOOOO!!

Sasuke: IT'S AMBRIA!! HAHAHAHA!!

Me: AHHHHHH! I'M GOINMG TO KILL YOU! AHHHHH! (Eyes become suddenly filled with fire and has rage so out of this world it isn't funny…… Get's a slipper and chases Sasuke.)

Sasuke: AHHHHH! IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GET TO TYPE HOW FAST YOU GET TO GO!

Me: HA! YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER TOLD THEM MY NAME!!!!! People, it's not that I don't hate my name, it's just that SOME people have big mouths and I wanted to keep it a secret. If you can't pronounce 'Ambria', here's one of those pronunciation things: AM-BREE-YUH. I hope you got it. It doesn't have meaning but it's unique to me. It's a mixture of Amber and Bria. Just a lesson on my name.

Riko: SASUKE'S GETTING AWAY!!

Me: NO HE WON'T!! (Pounces on Sasuke, pins him to the ground and hits him countless times in different spots.)

Sasuke: AHHHHHH! I HAVE MY WRITER ON TOP OF ME AND SHE'S A DEVIL!

Me: HA! BEWARE THE SLIPPER OF DEATH!!

Riko: Ugh. Since those two are fighting, I'm going to say bye.

Sasuke and Me: NO!

All: BYE!!

Soon, it was morning and Riko and Sasuke was in a very unexpected position. Sasuke had his arm around Riko's waist, Riko had her leg intertwining with Sasuke's, and they were both lying VERY close together. They moved around a bit, which made them both wake up facing each other. They stared at each other for a moment before realizing how they were. They blinked and their eyes become as big as oranges.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! COOTIES!!!" They both exclaimed whiles getting up as fast as they could and coming out of the tent while acting like they had bugs on them.

"Why were you that close to me!?!?!" Riko asked as she scooted away from Sasuke.

"I didn't know I did that! Why were YOU that close to ME?" Sasuke emphasized the words, 'you' and 'me'.

"I didn't know I was going to wake up like that!" Riko exclaimed while in her mind she could stay like that forever. She pouted as she crossed her arms. Sasuke did the same.

"I'm getting dressed! Go over in the forest! NOW!" Riko ran and kicked Sasuke over on the ground as she ran back in the tent and her shadow looked like she threw clothes everywhere.

"Fine! I will!" Sasuke, still in his pajamas, stomped off into the forest while mumbling things under his breath. He came into a beautiful river with the sun just coming into a whole view. The sun's shadow glimmered on the water as Sasuke shattered it with his hands gently touching the water.

"What is this feeling I get every time I'm around her? It's never stable and I feel like I know when she's there." Sasuke said, since he didn't notice that _she_ was there.

"Why is my heart suddenly pounding?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"Who's she?" Riko asked right behind Sasuke.

"AHH!" Sasuke was wobbly and couldn't hold hid balance on the edge of the ground, and because of that, he fell into the water. He cause a huge splash which made Riko laugh, causing her to go to the ground and hold her stomach.

"That-laugh-was-laugh-laugh-was fun-laugh-ny-laugh-laugh-laugh-" Riko was still rolling on the ground and holding her stomach.

"Hey! That isn't funny! I could've got taken in by the current!" Sasuke declared in and angry manner, splashing the water in the process.

"Okay!" Riko still giggled and tried to put on a straight face to keep from laughing, didn't work. Every time she looked at him she would bust out laughing. She held out a hand for Sasuke to reach.

"Here, take my hand." Riko chuckled under her breath and smiled a lot.

"Hold on, just a minute." Sasuke reached out for her hand. He took hold on it but when he grabbed Riko's hand, she immediately let go.

"I just had to see that again! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riko started to laugh like she did before. She controlled herself a lot more than this time. Sasuke made a huge splash and landed on his butt, with his hands in the water, on the ground, and his feet on there also while his knees bent. It was like he was going to crab-walk. He put on an angry face, but it soon came to an evil smirk which meant he had something bad on his mind.

"Okay. I'm bring for real- AHHHHHHHH!" Without Riko letting her finish her sentence, Sasuke shot out his hand and pulled Riko into the water, freezing might I add.

"SASUKE! It's freezing!" Riko got out as fast as she got in. She shivered and covered herself with her arms. By the way, they were bare foot. Riko shivered even more as the cold wind began to come. Sasuke got out of the water and started to laugh, pointing at Riko. She gave him an hellish glare which meant, 'If I go to hell while killing you, you're going with me too.'

"I hate you, Sasuke!" Riko ran at Sasuke and tackled him from behind.

"I know you do." Sasuke turned on his back and once again, they were in the same position as the night before.

"As much as I want to do this, I'm not. Back at camp, I've fixed some breakfast. There's some fish and water. That's all we'll need for the journey, for right now." Riko got off of Sasuke, blushing, and trailed off to where they set up camp.

"So, when are we going to start out again?" Sasuke said as he changed in the tent.

"I don't know. Whenever my clothes dry."

"WHAT?! DOES IT TAKE THAT LONG FOR CLOTHES TO DRY?!" Sasuke asked as he finally came out of the tent with his usual navy blue shirt and khaki shorts.

"You should've never pulled me in the river you dim-whit." Riko held out a fish-on-a-stick to Sasuke. He snatched it right out of her hands.

"Whatever. They can dry as we go along." Sasuke started to devour Riko's naturally made fish-on-a-stick. She looked up from hers and stared at Sasuke with awe.

'Why isn't he reacting to them? I promise I put them on there.' Riko examined the stick which had none of _them_ on there. She noticed that he had ate _them_.

"Are you feeling ok, Sasuke?" Riko asked.

"Yeah. This is-" Sasuke stopped as he felt a sudden urge to throw up. He ran to the nearest bush. You could hear the coghs and 'ughs' from a tree. Riko fell over laughing as she kicked her legs and held her stomach, again.

"What did you do!" Sasuke wiped his faced. He exclaimed it more than asking.

"I put bugs on them! You should've seen the look on your face!" Riko rolled on the floor for a minute. Sasuke had steam coming out of his ears. He suddenly froze and his ears twitched a little. Riko was still laughing, not noticing the serious and cautious look on Sasuke's face.

"Hahah-" Riko was about to laugh again.

"Shhhh." Sasuke said while turning to her. She immediately sat up and also heard the weird noise. It was like they had the same abilities, which they kind of had. They're from an elite clan! The noise became fainter and fainter as they listened harder and harder. Riko got up from the ground and walked and stood over by Sasuke. Riko's head shot up and threw a kunai in a tree. Sasuke eyed her in a WFT-DID-YOU-DO??! look. A body fell rapidly to the ground making a big boom. Sasuke threw a kunai in another direction and hit the mysterious being. He or she or it also fell to the ground.

"I think we're being watched." Riko said as she came into her fighting stance with an evil and serious look on her face.

"I think we've been watched." Sasuke said as he did the same.

A big crowd of what seemed like over 100 ninjas around them. The two scattered their eyes over the mass of people. The ninjas stood there, waiting for a moment to attack.

"I think they're waiting for us to make a move." Riko whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Then let's do it." Sasuke smirked while he ran at a number of ninjas. Riko smirked as she stood there, knowing what to do.

A/N: I made another cliffe everybody! I'm so good! I'm glad I updated, though. What do you think will happen? I'll give you a hint if you review a good review. I already know what I'm going to do with the next chapter. I just don't know how to word it al. I know what Riko is going to do. It's Sasuke is what is getting to me. Click on that purple button so I can tell you a hint on my next chapter! Thank you for all of your support so far! Keep reviewing!

Me: Now will you ever say my real name again?

Sasuke: No.

Me: No what?

Sasuke: No Gem, the ultimate and supreme goddess that I shall obey if I want to live in the Naruto world.

Me: And?

Sasuke: and be nice to her and try not to say your name anymore only if you ask me to oh supreme goddess.

Me: That's better.

Riko: What's up? What happened to Sasuke?

Me: I did a little something something.

Riko: What would that be?

Sasuke: You don't want to know.

Riko: Tell me, Gem.

Me: Well, (whisper) and so I (whisper) and since he (whisper, whisper) and that's how you have it.

Riko: (Face turns red with laughing ready to burst out.)…….

Me: You okay, Riko?

Riko:………………………………

Me: Riko?

Riko:HAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Breathes.) HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (Breathes some more.)

Sasuke: I feel so ashamed… (Get's in a corner and starts singing, 'Mary Had A Little Lamb')

Me: What did I tell them, all you wonderful people? I told him the number of yaoi couples he was in with Naruto, Itachi, and others.

Sasuke: _Her fleece was white as snow..._

Me and Riko:…………

Sasuke: (Starts singing 'The Barney Song.') _I love you, you love me. We're a happy family..._

Riko: I told you he was an emo.

Me: I know.

Sasuke: _Won't you say you love me, too?_

Me: Weird and troublesome..

Shikamaru: Stop stealing my lines..

Me: You know, I like you. I want you… COME HERE AND KISS ME!!!

Shikamaru: AHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S PSHYCOTIC!

Me: I KNOW! I LIKE TO SCARE PEOPLE! (Chases Shikamaru around.)

Neji: You two are soooo immature.

Me: I WANT YOU, TOO! KISS ME!! (Starts chasing Neji.)

Neji: AHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S VERY RETARDED!!

Riko: Again, since the usual cool Gem isn't available, I'll just say bye.

Sasuke: Count me out…. My reputation is on stake here….

All but Sasuke: BYE!!!

A/N: Oh and if there's any spelling errors, again I don't feel like checking so deal with it! Bye!


	13. Rude Awakening Part II, Sound Nin

A/N: What's up, all of my nuggers? That's also in my Brictionary. I guess Sasuke has stopped being embarrassed. I hope not. It's so fun torturing him. Since Sasuke is unavailable and Riko is torturing him I guess there is no beginning skit. Sorry! Don't hate me! I think this will start the chapter now… I'm so mad! Anyways, read on.

Sasuke continued to charge at the ninjas, noticing the sign on their headbands. They were from the Sound Village. He smirked and thought about Orochimaru and how Riko told him about Otogakure. He leaped into the air immediately shot back down. He landed on his feet and did a powerful under kick and a big gust of chakra came out of the sole of his foot. It sent ¼ of the crowd flying across the field.

Riko still stood there smirking. She folded her arms and sighed in a laughing matter.

"Riko! What are you doing!?" Sasuke called as the Sound nin began to recover.

"Nothing." She replied in a calm matter.

"EXACTLY!" Sasuke emerged from his voice.

"Don't you get it? They attack the ear's senses. If we make a move, the effect of their hidden bells will ring and cause damage to the ear. Their sound waves are deadly enough to kill us. That's why we wait, just a little longer before they know our plan." Riko closed her eyes and smirked as she said it in the way she always does, all-knowing.

"How did you know-AHHHH!" Sasuke began to hold his ears as an unheard noise began to beat into his ears. He came to his knees. He gritted his teeth and cried more in pain.

"See what I mean? The more we do to them, it will only come back on us but more severe. The effect won't happen on you for long, but if you keep attacking them, the pain will get longer. Did you forget that I met Orochimaru? I basically know all the secrets about Oto." Riko opened her eyes back, revealing the Sharingan.

Sasuke's pain came to a halt and he stood up, almost being brought back to his knees. He wobbled a little bit but managed to regain control of his unbalanced body.

"Can you activate your Sharingan?" Riko asked directly to Sasuke.

"Yes. Why?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to Riko.

"You're going to need it. This attack is based on speed and accuracy. You need to see the amount of chakra each of these ninjas has. You can tell whether they're clones or real. Based on what I see, you have no plan or know what you're doing, yet, you do make a great partner." Riko told him, making him angry in the act.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"**Shunshin no Jutsu!** (Body Flicker Technique)" Instantly Riko vanished like her body flickered (Isn't that the name?) like the speed of light. She suddenly appeared behind a whole crowd of sound nin. She closed her eyes and karate chopped 5, quickly, in the back of the neck. All 5 poofed away. She moved onto another destination using the same technique. This time, she chopped 10 at a time. One out the ten was a real ninja. Riko looked at him and kicked him into the ground, literally.

Sasuke stared at her in awe, wondering why he didn't think of that in the first place.

'I get it. The less sound you make; the less they'll be able to track you. Using a quiet jutsu like that will keep them off guard.' Sasuke tought as he began to calculate the blue prints of the attack.

Riko flickered back to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear. He nodded. She did hand signs and flickered back over to her spot. Sasuke then activated his sharingan as if it were a habit. He pointed various ways and Riko followed every location her pointed to, knocking out the ninja he exactly pointed to. Soon, ninjas began to poof away as Riko knocked out the real ninjas. Sasuke kept pointing in the ways of the real ninjas.

The last of them were gone and Riko was panting as hard as Sasuke. She walked over to him and nodded. By now, she forgot about her damp clothes assured him it was time to go.

"That was a work out, don't cha think?" Riko asked as she playfully nudged Sasuke.

"I guess." Sasuke answered with a tireding accent.

The two were passing the river they both 'swam' in this morning. It was now becoming afternoon and they were headed for a little town that was haunting them, their spirits, both of them. The heart-beating moments, the killings, the past, the deaths. The things that happened. It haunted them. It stalked them from the beginning, there's no turning back.

A/N: OOOO! Who loved that last paragraph? It just turned that happy moment upside down! That's Gem for ya! You know I make sudden climaxes! How was it, anyways? Who loved their teamwork? Could you picture it in your head? I tried to describe it best I could! Riko and Sasuke still aren't back yet. I have no idea where they went.

Sakura: WHERE ARE YOU, SASUKE!!

Me: Where did you come from?

Ino: We've been searching for Sasuke for the last…. Well since you put in that one chapter where we found out him and that thing were gone.

Riko: Who are you calling a thing, blondey?

Me: I thought you still were with Sasuke.

Riko: I was but something very disturbing came up.

Ino: Like what, thing?

Riko: If you call me a thing one more time your natural hair color will red! Got it?

Ino: Did I say thing? I meant you can sing. Nothing major! (Scurries off since intimidated by Riko and her threats.)

Riko: Anyways, we met Naruto on the way and… yeah.

Me: Yeah what?

Sakura: NARUTO!

Riko: Well, you know that yaoi thing you told me about?

Me: Yeah.

Sakura: O.O

Riko: Naruto believed that since the fans want him and Sasuke together……

Me: TELL ME, DANG IT!

Riko: HE TRIED TO RAPE SASUKE!

Me and Sakura: O.O

Riko:……….

Sasuke: GET HIS HOMO AWAY FROM ME!!

Naruto: WE HAVEN'T EVEN COMMITTED YET!

Sasuke: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE ARE NEVER GOING TOGETHER!

Sakura: NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! (Makes clones go after Naruto and tackles him.)

Sasuke: (Makes faces at the gruesome sight.)

Me: I'm cool now. I scared Shikamaru and Neji so they won't be coming back.

Shikamaru: I know how you feel about me so I want you, too.

Me: WTF ARE YOU SAYING?

Neji: HE'S SAYING WE'RE IN LOVE WITH YOU!

Me: GET AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHH! HE'S GOT SHADOW THING JUTSU ON ME! AHHHHHHHH! GET OFF!!!!!

Neji: I can look through her clothes! BYAKUGAN!

Me: AHHHHHHHH! I HAVE TWO PERVERTED BEINGS AROUND ME!!!! DON'T RAPE ME!!! AHHHHHHHHH!

Riko: I'm sorry but Gem is in an awkward position so we will cut his skit now.

Sasuke: WILL SOMEBOSY GET ME TOOTHPASTE AND MOUTHWASH!!

Riko: Why?

Naruto: Nothing. I guess it's something in the air. (Smirks.)

Riko: What was that all about- WTF?!?!? DID HE-

Sasuke: Yes……. SOMEONE BURN MY TOUNGE!!!

Me: AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE BURN MY WHOLE BODY!!!

Saskura: SOMEONE BURN NAURTO!!!

Riko: SOMEONE BURN MY EARS!!!!!!

All: BURN!!!!!! BABY BURN!! BYE!!!!

Me: How did Naruto get away from Sakura?

Naruto: I tried to rape her……..

All:………

A/N: And again, I didn't proofread.


	14. We're Home, The Search Continues

A/N: Wazzup! I really need to catch up on this story. I planned on them fighting again. I need to do 2 chapters but I'm really tired. I hope Riko or Sasuke isn't…

Riko: (yawns) What?

Me: I didn't say anything..

Sasuke: _Rock-a-bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock…._

Me: Sasuke, what's wrong now?

Sasuke: Naruto-naruto-sh-sh-showed me –a-a magazine of h-h-him and he-he was……. _Teletubies…._

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Me: What did you do to Sasuke you big lemon head?!?

Naruto; (smirks evilly… creepy….) I just showed him some pictures..

Riko: Of what?

Naruto: Me..

Riko: Doing what?

Naruto: Something…

Me: What is 'something?' If you don't tell me your lemon head will be cherry head!

Naruto: Why must you ask me all of these-

Riko: IF YOU DON'T SAY IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CHOP YOU UP, FEED YOU TO DOGS, CHOP THEM UP, THROW THEM WITH YOU IN THEM, AND BURN THEM!! DO YOU HEAR ME???!!!

Naruto: Ok ok! I'll show you! (Shows me and Riko the magazine.)

Riko: Why is it named, 'Playboy Men'?

Naruto: Look…

Me: WHAT THE-?!?! WHAT IS THAT!?? WHAT ARE YOU-!?!? HOW DID THAT GET RIGHT THERE?!?! WHY IS THAT GIRL ON YOUR-?!?! WAIT?!?! IS THAT A MAN ON YOUR-?!?!?!?! (Faints..)

Riko: (Looks disgusted. Goes by Sasuke, sits back to back with him.) _One two, buckle my shoe, three four, shut the door…._

Sasuke: _Five six, pick up sticks…_

Riko and Sasuke: _Seven eight, lay them straight, nine ten, get a hen._

Naruto: They're not that bad…. Are they?

All: Bye...

Sasuke and Riko entered a deserted town, nothing more but dust, dirt, and a few abandoned houses. They walked, cautiously, into the place. They looked around and went into some houses. Nothing looked suspicious, not yet. They continued to travel down the dirty road. The dust clamed the air for a few minutes. As they walked, Riko noticed a familiar house coming in the distance. She blinked and sharpened her eyes site.

"This can't be." Riko stopped and looked at the huge figure, freezing where she stood.

"What is it?" Saske asked as he keep staring at the house.

"It's mine."

Back in Konoha, the village almost gave up hope.

"We will have to wait on their return. We can't go after them." Tsunade announced.

"Why can't we?" Kakashi asked.

"Even if we did go, we wouldn't know where they would be. You're dogs probably can't find them." Gai added in.

"Why can't we search by air?" Yugao came in as she heard the conversation.

"A Uchiha is so superior that they can sense people anywhere. It's not that they have super powers or something it's just that their chakra boosts their senses." Tsunade explained to the group. She drank some sake.

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't just wait on them." Kurenai walked into the room soon after Yugao.

"We will have to." Tsunade sighed.

In other parts in the village, the kids didn't give up hope.

"How are we going to help? We even sent out our top ninjas." Sakura complained as she sat by her best friend/ rival Ino.

"I know." Ino lay her head in her hands.

"This was too troublesome anyways. They can come back on their own. Troublesome.." Shikmaru said in his usual, lazy voice.

"I'm tired of you saying that all the time! Shikamaru Nara, YOU are troublesome! Your lazy butt never does anything! I thought you were a comrade! You are just no good! You won't even help Konoha retrieve one of the hottest guys and the devil!" Ino yelled in front of his face with a fist. He just looked at her surprised kind of guilty, and annoyed.

"We might as well admit it, Ino. I agree with Shikamaru." Sakura looked up at the blonde.

"I know….. I'm just sooo mad and I needed to take it out on somebody.." Ino sat back down by Shikamaru and Sakura.

"I just hope they'll be okay." Sakura sighed.

Somewhere else…

"Neji, just sop looking. You're byakugan can't find them. Lee's super speed can't find them and even if I did my Twin Dragons into trees it still wouldn't help." Tenten walked over by Neji.

"Hn. You just keep looking." Neji said as he ignored her comment.

"Why can't my youth track them down! I have failed you, Gai-sensei!" Lee came to the ground.

"Shut up, Lee!" Tenten came over and punched Lee in the face, but only having little effect.

"You're right, Tenten! We shall never lose hope or youth!" Lee sped off into the woods, only a few yards away.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tenten asked.

"Just keep looking." Neji told her.

Back where Riko and Sasuke were.

"What do you mean its 'yours'?" Sasuke turned to look at Riko.

"This is my house. I lived here." Riko ran to the door.

"What are you saying, Riko?" Sasukle caught up with Riko, also getting a better look at the house.

"This is the Uchiha village. Where me and you and every Uchiha grew up." Riko stared at the door and opened it with caution.

"Home? We're...home?" Sasuke asked as he walked through riko's home.

"Yes. This is where my parents died. Where _he_ did it." riko got down on her knees to see a blood stain on her carpet.

"Itachi." Sasuke sat by her.

"But why, Sasuke? His own clan." Riko started to shed tears as she thought about that terrible day.

"I know. Don't you think it hurts me, too? My own brother. My family. Our families." Sasuke looked at the blodd stain, thinking about his mother and father.

"He even killed my best friend, Hanshiro." (Remember him in chapter 7?) Riko looked at a picute of her and Hanshiro, each other's arms wrapped arounf each other's shoulder, laughing. Her tears started to stop as she smiled on it.

"I had a best friend."

"Who, Sasuke?" Riko began to wipe her left tears off of her face onto her now dry clothes.

"My brother." Sasuke said as his rage began to arouse in him. (It's not the arouse you perverts are thinking about!)

"Oh."

Silence broke in. You could even hear a pin drop. Riko exmained the picture one more time. She compared her childhood with Hanshiro to Sasuke. There really wasn't a difference. Riko thought about the good times and the bad times, including _the day._ She looked down upon her past, though. She didn't like it. Her father was alwys gone, yet her mother was poor but still supported her. That was the only one who supported her, besides Hanshiro. Riko got more comfortable and sat on her bottom. She let out a sad sigh, carrying the memories of her childhood.

Riko couldn't help but keep glancing at the picture next to her and Hanshiro, like she missed something or something was on it. She looked closer to it, which caught Sasuke's attention. Riko picked up the picuture beside the picture with Hanshiro and her. By the way, the picutures were some how unharmed in the process of the massacre of Itachi, which caught both Sasuke's and Riko's attention at first glance.

"What is that?" Riko asked as she took the picture into a clearing view.

"What is what?" Sasuke scooted closer to her to get a better look.

"Do you see that? I've never seen my mother waer that before." Riko pointed to a jewel that had a deep blue color, almost indigo like Riko's. It even seemed like it sparkled in the picture. Riko gazed harder at the picute, trying to find out what that thing was. Riko had no clue what it was. It sure was beautiful, though.

"Do you know what it is, Sasuke?" Riko asked as she handed the picture to him.

"No. I have no idea what it is. Wait, there's a note in the corner." Sasuke pulled out the piece of paper. He opened it up and read it. He gased and became wide eyed. It's like he just died and sat in the postion he was in.

"What is it? It can't be that bad. Give it here." Riko held out her hand for Sasuke to give her the piece of paper.

"It _is_ that bad. You'll be very surprised." Sasuke, hesitantly, gave the little, crumpled up paper to Riko, who thought he was too slwo and snatched it from him.

"Let me see what it says." Riko read it, almost dying.

**To Riko, The Daughter Of Orochimaru...**

A/N: OMG!! I can't believe I just did that! People, I exported this chapter.. I hope the other on didn't catch you off track! I forgot to save! Who would think Riko would be Orochimaru's daughter?? Wow! Riko and Sasuke are asleep so bye!


	15. Author's Note: Error On Last Chapter

People, the last chapter wasn't finished. I didn't save it and forgot to. So please read from where it said, "Remember him in…" Sorry for the inconvenience! I was in a hurry and had, and I mean HAD to watch Pokemon….. Lol……

Also, updating might come slower, AGAIN because I'm getting hooked on drawing. I'm drawing Naruto characters. (Temari is to name my latest.) They're not that good, though. I'm still learning all the basics. I'm NEVER going to upload them on the computer. Sorry!

Shout-outs: Gaara's-pandachan, Ohohen, and other people who I forgot! I can't forget Gaara's-pandachan because he or she has been reviewing since day 1 of Riko the Miko! Thanks a bunch, Gaara's-pandachan!

Sorry again for the error in the last chapter!


	16. The Truth: The Cursed Jewel of Sora

A/N: What's up all my fanfic addicts? Who liked the last chapter? (Even though it was exported..) Sorry again! I wasn't planning on Riko being Orochimaru's daughter. It was like it just came to me all of a sudden I needed something to spice things up a bit. I'm glad I did though! Well, here's what happened in the last chapter.

"_It is that bad. You'll be very surprised." Sasuke, hesitantly, gave the little, crumpled up paper to Riko, who thought he was too slow and snatched it from him._

"_Let me see what it says." Riko read it, almost dying._

_**To Riko, The Daughter Of Orochimaru**_

Riko dropped the little paper as fast as she picked it up. She blinked constantly, trying to calculate what she just read. She took deep breaths as she scooted away from it, like it would eat her alive. Sasuke took the little paper and laid it beside the picture. There still was more writing on it.

"There's more, Riko." Sasuke told her, not relieving her. She took one deep breath and prepared for the next outrageous thing that would happen next. Sasuke gestured for her to take the paper. She shook her head no.

"Do you want me to read it out loud?" He asked as his eyes scattered over the letter.

"I just have to figure this out. Why would he abandon me if he's my father?" Riko asked as she sat criss-crossed legged.

"I don't know. Do you want me to read it or not?" Sasuke asked getting back to the letter. Riko nodded her head and looked down.

"It saids,** Riko, if you have found this letter, it's from your mother. I never wanted you to find this. Your eyes wasn't fooling you, you are the daughter of Orochimaru. I wasn't supposed to tell you until you were grown. If I'm dead, there was no need of telling you. You weren't supposed to find out like this. There is a secret in this family. In this picture, if you have noticed it, I'm wearing the family air loom. It's the Cursed Jewel of Sora. Orochimaru, your father, found this jewel in those lands. It was a pure jewel, but Orochimaru's evil took over the jewel's purity, making it indigo. When you were born, some of that impurity when into your body, making your eyes indigo. That's the truth. I love you, Riko." **Sasuke finished reading the note, surprising himself.

"Is that all?" Riko asked him in rage. She was clenching her fists so hard they turned white, almost as pale Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke took the note in his pocket as evidence to show Orochimaru.

"Why is she wearing the jewel? Why did she take it!" Riko raised her voice to show a face of no other. Her eyes were a light purple, her hair began to rise up into the air. Her skin also had the cursed marks of the seal around.

"Riko? Riko! Snap out of it!" Sasuke held Riko by the shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Riko yelled as she shook Sasuke off of her. She held her head down as the pain became more severe. She finally came out of her little shell and showed that her eyes were becoming a white color. Her hair flared into the air. The marks still surrounded her body. All Sasuke could do was watch. He was scooting further and further away from her.

"RIKO!" He yelled, once again, it had no affect on her. She just screamed in pain as her eyes became a blinding light. Then, dark, purple chakra surrounded her.

'What is happening to her? Why is this happening?' Sasuke thought. He just couldn't fit the pieces in their places. He kept thinking, a headache soon came he thank so hard. All of a sudden, a light bulb came in his mind.

'Is she the balance of good and evil? Is that white light good side of her, trying to tame her dark side?' Sasuke soon began to realize Riko_ was_ the balance of good and evil. She was the climax of this. She was the cure, the problem, and anything in between.

Riko then somehow, submerged her hand inside her body, immediately catching Sasuke's attention. It was like a rock going through a body of water, but Riko's hand was more careful and gentle. She was trying to pull out something, something keeping her from knowing the truth about herself, something that her life knew, but she didn't, her past and future depended on this. As her hand began to emerge from her body, Sasuke saw a dark colored thing coming out of her. Riko pulled and pulled on the object, revealing more of the physical features. Then, the lines surrounding Riko began to disappear back to her neck. The blinding light from her eyes came to a halt as they retreated back into the indigo of Riko's eye color. Riko made one last huge pull, with a shriek of pain, and there it was, the lost truth, the lost past, the lost future, the Cursed Jewel of Sora.

"I see that it has awakened." Orochimaru said in his raspy voice.

A/N: OMG!! I can't believe myself. It's like it flowed in my mind to the computer. I didn't this chapter would be good enough if I didn't have a climax, a few words that described the jewel. Examples: The truth, the lost past, the lost future; She was the cure, the problem and anything in between. It wasn't just the jewel though. Also, Riko. I thought, personally, that this chapter would be a BIG hit. I kind of get it from Inuyasha, but put it in my own story with my own words. It is VERY different in some ways to Inuyasha, and VERY similar to it. Thank you for all of your support again. I could've done it without you!

Riko: WHAT?!?! WHY DO I HAVE ALL THE BAD PARTS?!!

Me: You don't….

Riko: I'M OROCHIMARU'S DAUGHTER!!!

Me: Riko, people in Fanfiction want sudden things to happen, unexpected things, which make you a good writer.

Riko: BUT DUDE IN OTO HE THINKS HE'S PRETTY! THAT IS WEIRD!!

Orochimaru: I AM PRETTY!!

Riko and Me:……………….

Sasuke: I'm done with that Naruto thing. (Sees Orochimaru.) O.O

Orochimaru: Hello, Saskie. (Smirks.)

Sasuke: WHY ME!! _We're the Doodlebops, we're the Doodlebops………_

Riko: WHAT DID THIS MAN/WOMAN DO?!!

Me: YEAH!! WILL YA'LL STOP PICKIN' ON SASUKE FOR ONE CHAPTER?!?!

Orochimaru: All I did was say, 'Hey Saskie.'

Sasuke: Exactly….. (Shivers in one corner………again.)

Me: I'm going to find out one day….

Riko: Me, too.

Orochimaru: Bye Saskie!

Sasuke: (Shivers..) Think of your happy place. Hi Mr. Booby. Are you ready to play? (Gets a teddy bear.)

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!

Me and Riko: Hi Mr.Jello. Let's jiggle…. (Get's one BIG teddy bear…)

Naruto: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!

Me, Sasuke and Riko: You and Orochimaru happened.

All: Bye…….


	17. Take It Easy

A/N: YAY! I've FINALLY updated on this story! I almost forgot where I was. That last Author's note about my friend telling something to my crush I really didn't want her to do, I WAS SOOO STUPID TO PUT THAT! I don't know what was wrong with me… I guess I had a nervous breakdown. Now I think it's the dumbest thing in the world. I have to do this. A personal message to all who read my author's note: This time, I gave him a letter that said he was a sexyman and I loved him! HAHAHA! It was me and my friend actually! We almost got in trouble! IT WAS FUNNY!!! Anyways, Riko is here.

Riko: Hello everybody!

Me: Um… Are you ok Riko?

Riko: Yes. It's just the world is great!

Me: You've had too much sushi. I guess the slight alcohol that I put in there got to you.

Riko: No, it's not that. I just love Shikamaru! (Gets hearts in eyes.)

Me: WTF??!?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING??

Shikamaru: It's just she loves me.

Me: What did you do to her you big lazy head?

Shikamaru: I took her out for a drink… or two, or 15…

Me: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HAVE AN I.Q. OVER 200! ANYWYAS, HOW COULD YOU GET IN THE SAKE SHOP??

Shikamaru: I know people..

Me: Why I outta! (Gets Shikamaru and tackles him. Then hits him countless times.) WHAT IN THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!

Shikamaru: OUCH WOMAN! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO TROUBLESOME?!?!

Me: YUP!

Sasuke: What's up all my emo people!

Me: SO YOU ARE AN EMO! AND SHIKAMARU, BE GONE! (Kicks Shikamaru out of this story.)

Riko: Hello Sasuke! Isn't it a great day for love?

Sasuke: What in the heck is wrong with her?

Me: Shikamaru made her drunk and I guess these are the side effects.

Sasuke: I know what to do. (Goes over to Riko, nose to nose.)

Riko: Hi Sas- OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?

Sasuke: I had to get you back to normal some how.

Riko: Oh.. I don't remember what happened but I have a bad taste in my mouth…

Me and Sasuke: O.O

Riko: See ya. (Goes and walks off.)

Me: You don't think Shikamaru..

Sasuke: Maybe..

Both of Us: Nah!

All: Bye!

"Riko, are you ok?" Sasuke asked as everything turned back to normal. The jewel fell to the floor as Riko did with it. Her hair covered all of her face and back of her head. It scattered all around her. Sasuke took her into his arms, like he was about to kiss her.

"Sasuke?" Riko responded in a faint voice. Sasuke gave an annoyed look because he always wound up having to save somebody, but his look soon turned to a glad look that meant Riko just wasn't some other person, she was a friends, a teammate, a rival.

"Are you hurting in any place, other than your stomach and chest?" Sasuke asked as he carefully sat her up. She gave out a hurting moan as he did.

"No, not really. I've lost a lot of chakra though. I can't feel a thing almost. My fingers do feel numb, my neck is hurting again, I can't see that well, but well enough and I have a major headache." Riko gently rubbed her hand on her head.

"Can you stand up?" Sasuek asked once again.

"I don't know." Riko gave a first try at standing up, but failed but shortly coming back down.

"Again?" Sasuke held Riko.

"Yeah." Again, she tried, this time she was making more progress. She was trembling but managed to stand up, but barely. She moved her hair out of her face to see. It tickled the face of Sasuke.

"Pick up the jewel. We're going to need it." Sasuke let Riko lean against a rottened, stained wall while he took in the jewel.

"I got it. What was all the light and darkness about? How did you know you were the holder of the jewel?" Sasuke held the precious rock as he examine the color, the texture, and other physical features. Riko gave out a little sigh before acting to his questions.

"I really can't explain. What I think is that the dark chakra was like the bad side of me and the light was the better side. I really don't know about the jewel part though. It kind of just came to me, like my body moved on it's own. We have a lot to learn and a short time to do it in. We might as well get moving if we want to get to Oto."

"Not like that, Riko! You won't be even able to walk on your own. Why are you such in a rush all of a sudden? Just like yesterday, you wanted to stop a little early."

"Just say I have some things to find out about, 'Dad.'" Riko gave an evil glare in her mind as she thought about her father, Orochimaru.

"Oh, but we can't go on with you like-"

"Like what? Weak, fragile? I've been like this before, Sasuke. My life was like this. I can take it. I don't need anyone to take care of me. Ahh!" Riko fell to her knees as she held her stomach and chest areas. Sasuke sped to her aid.

"Riko, take it easy!"

"Why should I? No one's ever took it easy on me! I've never been wanted! Not even by my own blood! Why should I take it easy?!"

"Because you could die and I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again! You are not the only one hurting, Riko! My own brother killed this clan! Now Me, him, and you are the only survivors of it! I was like you once! I was weak, and fragile like you. He didn't even come after me. I wasn't worth killing. But now I'm better, stronger, and smarter. We can do this together, Riko. Just take it easy." Sasuke took Riko's hand into his own. His words calmed Riko down enough for her to relax. She was now leaning against the wall again while Sasuke stood in front of her.

"Ok, Sasuke. Just one thing."

"And what is that?"

"You can let go of my hand now." Riko said. Sasuke immediately let go. He blushed a little while Riko chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You're just goofy in some kind of way."

"Whatever. We just need to figure out how get you out of here."

"I do have some strength left in me, not a whole lot. I do have some chakra left to transport us a few meters outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sasuke." Riko began to activate hand seals. "**Shunshin no Jutsu!" **(Body Flicker Technique) Riko held onto Sasuke as they disappeared almost in the blink of an eye out of the old abandoned house of Riko. They landed at the end of the little town.

"I hope we make it." Riko said.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke looked at the golden sun setting into the lake.

Back in Konoha, they had a meeting on whether they would go on and search for them, or stay and let them come back on their own, especially the Genins.

"Why must we wait?! Why can't we go?!" Kiba yelled into the sky.

"Kiba-kun, please don't get upset. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Hopefully." Hinata sat down by Kiba.

"I don't want to wait for Riko to get back! I want to see her again!" Kiba folded his arms while Hinata had a sweat drop on the top of her forehead.

"Just be patient. I'm sure of it." Hinata patted Kiba on the back.

On the other side of them, were Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"What's up with those Uchiha kids? Haven't they been through enough from the big massacre?" Kankuro asked.

"Why don't you go find them and ask. I really don't care for Sasuke, but Riko is kind of cool. How she stood up to Gaara and all." Temari said as she cleaned her giant fan.

"Don't even bring it up. I just had something in my eye. Never ever tell anybody or I'll kill you, and I'm not afraid to do it." Gaara used his sand to crawl up Temari's neck, which scared her a little.

"Ok, Gaara! You have it!" Temari fell back in a crab-walking position as the sand submerged back into Gaara's gourd.

"They need to hurry up and bring back Riko! Hot!" Kankuro smiled as Temari came out of her state of shock and hit him on the head. She went back to cleaning her fan while Kankuro used words so bad that I can't even put in this story.

While everyone grieved or plead for the two to come back, Riko and Sasuke continued on their journey as they came closer to Oto for their reasons.

A/N: That was kind of long. My hands hurt, but I'm ok. Please review! I think Riko and Sasuke are somewhere. Sasuke walked off while I typed this story and Riko was long gone. So just review!


	18. Night Breeze

A/N: HA!! I DIDN'T DELETE IT!! I'm finally updating after a very long time!! I actually made a few stories between my writer's block.. I just had a lot of stuff getting in my mind and all these problems at my school and ugh.. Just read my latest story, _Dying, _and you might get my point. But some of that is just what I was feeling and it was based on my life but some of it isn't true. Some of it was, though. Anyways, back onto the story business. Um.. Here it is!

Riko: Well finally, dobe.

Me: Ok first of all, who are you calling a dobe? Have you been hanging out with Sasuke since that long break?

Sasuke: To answer the first question, you and yes, we did hang out.

Me: Oooooo… Riko and Sasuke are hooking up!

Fangirl: WHO IS HOOKING UP WITH MY SASUKE?!?!

Other fangirls: WHAT?!?!

Riko: You have the wrong idea!! Wait, why do I sound so scared?!? I have been hanging around Sasuke too much…. Oh well, Sharingan!!

All fangirls: AHHHH!!! BUT WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: Right……

Me: It's not my fault you two are going out… (evil smirk) OH BOYS!! RIKO IS HOOKING UP WITH SASUKE!!

Shikamaru: WHAT?!?!!?

Sasuke: YOU STUPID IDIOT…!

Riko: WHAT?!?! (trying to defeat fangirls)

Naruto: NO ONE IS GOING TO GET MY RIKO!!

All boys except Sasuke: SHE'S MINE!!!

Me: Ha! Another one bites the dust! Anyways, we're going to get back to the story so read on!

All: Bye!

Riko and Sasuke continued their journey as the night blanket fell upon them. Riko looked into the star painted sky. Sasuke was still helping her walk, but she soon could do it on her own. Her hair blew in the wind. She closed her eyes for a second and it was like a dream. Everything she ever wanted was in that moment. She wanted to start a family and try to revive her clan. She wanted her life to be perfect and for a certain someone to be in it. As her daydream left her mind, she smiled and continued to look into the sky. Sasuke noticed this and stopped.

"Riko, you ok?" He asked her. She didn't answer. She was lost in that moment again. This time she closed her eyes. The night wind blew her bangs out of her face, showing a beautiful smile and a little nose. She started to lift up her arms on each side. Her body looked like a cross in the night. Sasuke was still confused.

"Riko? Earth to Riko." Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't reply again. She just stood there, letting the wind carry her like a free leaf. Her thoughts were manipulating her body. She didn't move nor speak. She was nothing. She didn't do anything. All she was doing was thinking deeply, almost into her self-conscious. Her actions were still, her hair was flared, and her body nothing.

After a few more minutes, Riko soon came from her place. She had let her hands down and the wind stopped blowing. She opened her eyes to reveal not her usual indigo swirls but glowing yellow snake like eyes. They were still big but they were slit like a snake's. Her smile had started to fade away as she turned to look at Sasuke, who was freaked out by her eyes. Riko had been confused for a moment. She couldn't figure out why Sasuke had been staring straight into her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him as she started to sit on the grassy plains they had traveled to. Sasuke hesitated to answer at first. He just kept dreaming into the eyes of his companion.

"Can you not hear or are you just retarded?" Riko asked once more. This time Sasuke was knocked out of his dreaming ride. He blushed a faint pink and sat next to Riko, looking into the sky, noticing a full fledged moon. Its gracing light had beamed down on the two.

"I was just wondering how your eyes got like that." Sasuke didn't turn to look at Riko. She blinked out of surprise. She had known what he was talking about, but didn't know it would happen. She sighed and looked down onto the black grass she sat on.

"I guess I have to tell you, don't I?" She looked at him. Sasuke sensed her gleam upon him and looked back. He nodded to confirm his request.

"Ok, my mother told that every full moon, my eyes would look like a snake's and turn yellow. She said it was a gene from my father, but I never knew who my real father was so I didn't understand. But now that I found out who he was," Riko started to clench her fists together, "I understand now. It was part of the jewel that did this. It was a gene that I inherited from Orochimaru's side of the family. I did some research on this and it was from my great-great-grandmother. She took this medicine that she made from bamboo extracts and various flowers. She took it and it coated one of her genes and every other generation would get it. Just so happens I was a part of that generation." Riko started to cry. Her tears sparkled in the moon's presence. Sasuke's look took a concerned gleam. Riko wasn't sobbing but a few stray tears. Before Sasuke could say anything, Riko spoke up.

"But when I see the stars, they remind of what I accomplished. So every time I do something good, more stars get added but when I do something bad, fewer stars appear. So it's like my life is unbalanced in a technical way." Riko had wiped her tears away. Sasuke had been feeling her pain. He had to say something.

"I feel the same way sometimes. When my brother everyone in the clan, it felt like stars were lost from the sky. I felt alone and no one was there for me. But then I found everyone in Konoha. They were annoying, especially Naruto, but I felt wanted and it was a once in a lifetime chance. And don't tell me I don't feel the same pain that you have. I feel everything you do. We're Uchiha's, remember?" Sasuke smiled at her. Riko smiled and laughed at bit.

"I guess so." Riko turned to look up in the sky again. She noticed that another star started to show up. The moon was glowing at its best and so were Riko's eyes. The wind started to blow a low breeze. Riko had closed her eyes again and soon fell asleep. Her smile had made its way on her peaceful face and her long black locks had laid on her side. Sasuke saw how peaceful she looked. He smiled at the sight before him. He even blushed when she wasn't awake. He then laid his hand on her head, caressing her hair in the process. It was soft and untangled. He shifted over to her so he could smell it. He took one big whiff and he was in heaven. It smelled like fresh watermelon with little extracts of other fruits. Sasuke then closed his eyes and the wind started blow a bit heavier. He was lost in his own path in his mind. He saw a girl calling out to him and she held a baby and a little boy next to her calling him daddy. The deeper he went, the more it seemed to be perfect. So he went on, on to see a beautiful house with pictures on the wall and food on the table. It was everything he wanted. He wanted Riko.

Sasuke fell asleep next to Riko. She shifted her body to make it on her back while Sasuke's head was on her stomach. Her arm was planted neatly on his chest while they both slept in peace. They were both smiling, the wind was blowing a small breeze, and their dreams were full of dreams that led on to deeper perfections. It was a night of peace and a night of pleasure.

A/N: Phew! How'd you like it or love it? I tried to get as much detail in there as I could. When I made those other stories, I somehow developed these writing techniques that I knew no one else had. It's like one of those famous writers just somehow came into me and their words are on the paper. Well, let's see what Sasuke and Riko are doing.

Sasuke: See what you've got me in??!!

Riko: Stop complaining! At least you didn't have to break some bones to get people off of you.

Sasuke: I almost had to kill some fangirls!

Riko: Oh I feel so sorry for you…

Sasuke: Shut up.

Riko: Why don't you for once…?

Me: Can you two ever settle your differences? Didn't you have anything in common while you talked on the break?

Riko and Sasuke: Well… We both like the same band…. and color…..and people….and-

Me: I GET IT! You basically like the same things!

Riko: But he never wants to talk about them…

Sasuke: I thought you didn't want to talk about them..

Riko: Well then, lets go talk about anything.

Sasuke: I guess but I still hate you.

Riko: I know you do. Same here.

Me: Hehe! Looks like things are starting to heat up in this bit-

Riko and Sasuke: NO IT'S NOT!!!

Me: If you say so….BLAH!

Riko: Ok what was that?

Me: I don't know… I was just being random like I always am..

Sasuke: You sure are..

Me: Oh just go away!

Riko: We'll be glad to.

Sasuke: I agree. Lets go, Riko.

Me: See ya!

All: Bye, everyone!


	19. Worried and YOU PERVERT!

A/N: It's been some time since I've updated so I am now. I was grounded AGAIN and couldn't get on the computer 'cause my teacher kept lying on me saying I was talking and I promise I was not talking!

Sasuke: You probably were. At least from what I heard from those phone calls.

Me: How did you know about those?!?

Riko: Well we are basically figments of your imaginations so we know everything about you. Even the things you never tell anyone about. We sometimes know what you're going to do before you know it.

Sasuke: Yup. I see that you're angry and is going to-

Me: (slaps Sasuke hard and I mean hard)

Riko: DAAAAAAAANG! YOU GOT PWND!!

Sasuke: (rubs cheek) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?

Me: Everything you've done in the past. I had to let it out sometime.

Riko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT SLAPPED BY- Ok since you're not GeminiEyes anymore, what can we call you?

Me: Just call me Fox, ok?

Riko: Alrighty then.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT SLAPPED BY FOX!!!

Fangirls: No one hurts Sasuke-kun!! (starts to run after me)

Riko: I got this, Fox!

Me: No. I'm going to fight this one. (Turns into a small, cute fox)

Fangirls: Awwwww, isn't it cute?

Me: RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!! (Turns into an evil, way bigger fox with red eyes and looks like one of those overgrown wolf thingymawobers. Oh and I have sharp nails!)

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ITS AND OVERGROWN FOX THINGYMAWOBER!!!!

Me: (Turns back to human) That was fun.

Riko: You really have to teach me to do that!

Sasuke: It wasn't that cool..

Me: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! (You know the deal..)

Sasuke: HELP ME OUT RIKO!!

Riko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Has camcorder)

All: BYE!!

As the night turned into a pitch black aura, Riko's and Sasuke's dreams were as bright as the sun's rays of blinding light. They fell deeper into their mental sensations as undetected smiles plastered themselves on their dreaming faces. The wind blew a bit lighter but the moon kept the light seen from anywhere. Even in the darkest pits of the woods. Through the whole night, the two shifted into different positions each chance they could get, but it was only natural because of their wondrous dreams. One position had Riko beside Sasuke, the next one had them holding each other and now they somehow ended up with Riko on top of Sasuke, her head buried in his masculine chest and his arms wrapped around her feminine figure.

Back in Konoha, the residents couldn't get an inch of sleep and stayed up, especially the jounin and some of the troubled genin. Most of them took walks with each other and talked about Riko and Sasuke or some just watched some TV or trained. Whatever they could do to set their attention off of the two runaways, they would do.

"Why so sudden?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto walked the deserted road of Konoha. Well, it wasn't really deserted, but it only had about four or five people walking around.

Naruto turned his blonde head toward the emerald eyed kunoichi.

"I don't know. Riko just got here and already she left. But they must've had a good reason to leave, don't cha think?" Naruto tried to meet eyes with Sakura, who avoided contact and substituted him for the ground.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that I've never felt this way about Sasuke before. I don't know why but I'm worried about him when he sleeps or trains." Sakura kept her gleam on her ground, never looking ahead. Her feet were the only thing she felt comfortable look at. Her pink hair swayed in the wind as it blew a low and cool breeze.

"I don't want to get all lovey-dovey so let's stay on topic. What do ya think they went to Oto for?" Naruto again tried to gain eye contact with his companion, but no hope came through, not until she looked up. Sakura's eyes were indulged in tears and her beautiful emeralds (A/N: Does anyone know a different shade of green because everyone uses emerald and its kind of gettin' old…) watered into a green journey. She sniffed a little bit before replying to Naruto's awaiting question.

"I can't think of anything right now, Naruto. I don't even know why I came to walk. I'm just too hurt and worried right now to do anything or even walk. I'll see ya round, ok?" Sakura started to walk back home but a strong arm gripped her wrist and stopped her from moving. She tried to yank Naruto's grip off but he was too strong for her. She began to cry even more. If she stayed like this, she could've flooded the whole world if she wanted to.

"I'm not going to let you be like this, Sakura. You have to let it out and tell me everything you're feeling. If it's anger, sadness, angst, betrayal, anything. Just tell me." Naruto's words had embedded into Sakura's ears. Her eyes calmed down and the tension in her body physically, mentally, and spiritually had released all self control. Without thinking and to Naruto's surprise, he was somehow holding Sakura in his arms.

"I'm just so scared for him, Naruto. I want him to come back, even Riko! What if he dies? What if I never see him again? What if-" Sakura was silent at the sound she heard from Naruto. She heard sniffing and felt a few drops of liquid on her head. She looked up and saw Naruto crying.

"Why are you crying, Naruto?" She asked as she pulled back a bit, still in Naruto's grip. There was silence for a few seconds. Sakura knew he just wasn't crying for the fun of it. The last time she saw Naruto cry was when he didn't have enough money for ramen.

"It's just that I don't like seeing people sad. It makes me want to cry also. I hate seeing you like this Sakura. I wish I could help." Sakura pulled back into Naruto's hug.

"Just be there, ok? Can you do that?" Sakura whispered in his ear. Her cool breath made him shiver to the core. Naruto smiled and hugged tighter. Sakura fell in love with his grip. She stroked his yellow kissed hair. It was rough but had a soft touch to it. Her just being there caressed Naruto's body the more she was held close to him, stroked his hair, and whispered in his ear. The two were lost in time, bound to together by love. (Naruto thinks so..)

Meanwhile, Ino and Shikamaru were up, thinking about Riko and Sasuke.

"Why can't Sasuke come back to me, huh?" Ino asked as her blue skies looked into the darkness above her. Neither she nor Shikamaru could sleep. Ino kept crying and Shikamaru had no choice but to comfort her. They came back from a mission and had to crash at the closest place they could find, Ino's house.

"He'll be back." Shikamaru tried to comfort by rubbing Ino's back in a circular motion. Ino's hair made friction with Shikamaru's hand as he captured a touch from it. He wasn't the type to use comforting words with someone and try to keep them from crying.

"What if he doesn't come back? What will happen then?" Ino glanced from the sky to Shikamaru's eyes, hers filled with worry, hurt, and despair. Shikamaru couldn't find the words that would suit her. He was panicking and thinking like never before.

"Well, you always have your friends and family." He gave out a relieving sigh and continued to rub her back. Ino wiped away her tainted tears and sniffed. Her cheeks were red from crying and her eyes were puffy.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. I guess but it wouldn't be the same without him." Ino found herself hugging her companion. Shikamaru was out of his mind when he saw her so close to him. He felt her heartbeat they were so close. He wanted to hold her but all he could do was stare at the aching blonde.

"You're uh welcome?" Shikamaru replied. Ino hugged a bit tighter and rubbed her head against Shikamaru's chest. Without even knowing it was possible, Shikamaru was holding Ino in his strong, muscular arms. His chin was set on Ino's head while he placed his fingers through her smooth hair. He inhaled a whiff of the yellow grassland and smelled that of strawberries and kiwi, his favorite fruits.

Back with the two, Riko had somehow woken herself up. She was confused when she felt something warm below her. She blinked a few times to get use to seeing. Moving her long, raven black strands out of her face, she realized what the thing was. She stared into the face of Sasuke for a moment and soon started to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Riko jumped from Sasuke's chest to the ground. She scurried swiftly away from his body and to a nearby bush. She was breathing heavily and her eyes seemed to be as big as the cratered moon. They were still that yellow color and looked like a snake's.

Sasuke was immediately woken from the barbaric screech. He turned his head in all directions to see what was going on, but nothing appeared to be happening. His eyes then landed on Riko, who was terrified out of her mind.

"Is there something I missed or are you just being retarded? I was having a nice dream by the way. You just made it a nightmare." Sasuke stood up and stretched his arms and then his legs. He scratched his head and waited for Riko to answer.

"HOWDIDIENDUPONTOPOFYOU?!?!" Riko blurted. She was shaking uncontrollably and soon came to the fetal position. Her eyes were still wide and her hair was frolicking wherever it wanted to.

"Ok, what? Say it a little slower so I can understand you retarded people." Sasuke said while he gave an aggravated sigh and mumbled something about how stupid Riko can be.

"I said how did I end up on top of you." Riko came to senses and soon left the ground. She walked closer to Sasuke so they could be exactly one arm's length away. Sasuke was confused and stayed silent for a long period of time. Riko just stared holes through his skull and folded her arms. Her hair again flared up into the wind while it tickled the nose of Sasuke.

"I didn't put you there!" Sasuke denied while breaking the cold silence between them. He shook his head in denial also.

"Oh so I guess the wind just blew me on top of you?!" Riko screamed. Her face became red in the dark night, though you couldn't see it. A vein was popping out of her skull.

"I guess so…ANYWAYS HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD PUT YOU ON TOP OF ME AND LEAVE YOU THERE?!?!" Sasuke stepped forward and yelled in her face. They were now close enough to kiss, not nose to nose though. Riko raised an eyebrow while Sasuke still lectured her.

"I don't know! MAYBE YOU COULD BE A PERVERT!!!" Riko stepped closer. Now they were nose to nose. Sasuke had a disgusted look on his face. How could someone think he's a pervert!?! Well, he walked in on Sakura one time because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and went into the girls' spa room. She screamed, he ran, and now he is scarred for life…

"I AM NOT LIKE JIRAIYA!!!" Sasuke yelled at Riko. She turned around and walked away from him with a smirk on her face, still her arms were folded and her eyes were closed. She chuckled to herself.

"Right. I saw you walk in the girls' spa room. You were trying to see Sakura." Riko turned back around, opening her eyes, but they were back to their indigo shade. Sasuke started to blush a faint red and put his hands in his pockets, showing the expression that he was guilty.

"BUT IT WAS ON ACCIDENT!!" Sasuke was still blushing, remembering the moment.

"Wait, you weren't even here when it happened!" Sasuke pointed his finger at Riko.

"Ok, you caught me. I was here way before any of you knew I existed. I had to check out this place before I could become a ninja. So my sensei back in Sora sent me down here. I was the girl that had on the big brown coat when it was like ninety million degrees outside and I was by the ice cream stand?" Riko told him. It took Sasuke a few minutes to decipher everything she just told him. He thought long and hard before answering.

"Oh yeah.. Now I remember…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and folded his arms while looking away from Riko.

"So is that how you defeated me so easily when I met you?" Sasuke still didn't look at his companion. Riko nodded and giggled, remembering the first time she actually met Sasuke. Sasuke groaned and glared at the girl, who was about to burst out laughing.

"Well, kind of. I use to follow you and watch you train with Kakshi-sensei and Naruto. I thought you were pretty strong so I trained to be even stronger. I'll tell ya, you are a pretty easy opponent." Riko wagged her finger towards the flabbergasted Uchiha before her.

"Anyways, do ya think we should start back on the road since we're up? I say let's go." Riko started to pack her things in her bag. It was hard for her to find them without her snake eyes, knowing that a snake's eyes are more superior than a human's.

"I guess so.." Sasuke did the same as Riko. He followed her footsteps from the grassland to the ground below them. It was a small village, which somehow knew them very well…

A/N: WHEW!! My hands are tired from all of that typing but I hope all of it paid off!

Riko: It probably did.

Me: Well, duh! People red it, right?

Riko: I GUESS SO!

Me: Whoa, sorry. What's gotten into you?

Riko: Nothing. I just wanted to see if I could change into a fox like you did.

Me: Speaking of those, where's Sasuke?

Sasuke: Down here…

Riko: Down where?

Sasuke: She ate me..

Riko: Fox, you did no such a thing…

Me: Ok I WAS hungry but I didn't know I could eat him! He smelled tasty anyways…

Riko: I'm never going to get on your bad side…

Me: Help me get him out…

Riko: EWWW NO!!

Me: Well, I guess this ends the story…

Sakura: NO IT DOESN'T!!

Me: So you're here to help your Sasuke-kun?

Sakura: No, I just want the story to continue! I actually like it! I'm a soon-to-be medical ninja and I think this is practice!

Riko: Knock yourself out! I don't want to throw up my lunch so I'll be going!

Sakura: You have to help me pull him out!

Me: This is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong day….

Sasuke: Let's just get this over with..

Sakura: Ok!

All: BYE AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!


	20. Alone

A/N: Hey kidds

A/N: Hey kidds! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I've been really busy this past school year. I can't explain how much shit I went through. Its hard, ya know? So to clear all of this up, I'm gonna make a one-shot. I'm a little blurry on everything so if something doesn't seem right, I already told you why. I'm basically putting everyone our of character I guess. I don't know why, but I kinda of matured them a little bit.

NOTE: RIKO AND SASUKE WILL NO LONGER HAVE SEGMENTS BEFORE AND AFTER THE CHAPTERS! AND I TOOK OUT THE VILLAGE-KNOWING-THEM PART. I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT ANYMORE!

The two walked a few more miles from the grassland, admiring the sunrise over the horizon. Riko admired her surroundings. A gleam in her eyes shown, like when a child does when they get a piece of candy. She rose up her arms and stretched to the heavens above. She looked up and inhaled. She smiled at the aroma.

"Ohh. Passion fruit." Riko blurted in the silence.

"What? I don't smell anything." Sasuke gave her a mean look, still sour about the fight they had.

"Because you're a dumbass. They're all around us. See. We're in a whole forest of them. All these trees are passion fruit trees." Riko didn't take a glance at Sasuke. She kepy on walking, inhaling the scent of the air.

"You don't have to call me a dumbass, you know."

"Well you don't know shit obviously!"

"Dude whats with all the words?!" Sasuke stopped in front of Riko, who was stunned. She had bumped into him and almost knocked him down. She blushed at the short distance between them. She could feel herself getting warm. Before she answered, she studied his face. How strong his structure was, how his pale-skin fit perfectly with his personality, how his eyes locked onto yours, how his cheeks always has a tint of color.

Sasuke began to get confused at the stare Riko gave him.

"Hello!" Sasuke waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh. Sorry! I don't know! Get off my case, will ya?" Riko pushed him aside.

'_A lot has obviously been on her mind. I can tell. She's never act this way. Well, yeah she would, but not so harshly."_

Sasuke thought to himself. He found out he had cared about Riko more than anything. She had grown on him in a very close manner. He was actually kind of scared. Could this curse actually tear them apart? How could Orochimaru manipulate a person's abilities like he did with Riko's? Was he willing to give up his own abilities for Riko?

"Sasuke. What am I really doing…" Riko stopped and looked down at the ground, a tear falling from her face. Her bangs the only things that could hide her face. Sasuke gave a concerned look.

"You're helping yourself become a better person. You're following your own way ad not Orochimaru's." Sasuke stood in front of her, raising her chin up to see watered indigo eyes and streaming tears. He stared into the orbs like his life depended on it.

"I know. But I'm confused. I got you into this mess. I wanna get you out. I don't even know why you're here. You should've never came. I don't know why I even when to Orochimaru for help. Even though he's my father, I should've gone out on my own; gone to Konoha for a family. You see, I'm quite jealous of you. You have caring friends, an awesome sensei, and a village who defends everyone who lives there. I have none of that. In Sora, you have to fend for yourself. You'd be lucky if you survived a war. I don't want you to get hurt, Sasuke. That's all I'm saying." Riko turned her face away from him.

"Riko, you don't have to say all that. I know what you're going through. Its going to be hard, whether I'm in this or not. I want to be in this mess. I'm only doing it for you. Riko, I cared about you more than anything. I don't want you to feel miserable. Its not your fault. Its that son of a bitch's fault, Orochimaru." Sasuke embraced Riko in a tight hug.

Riko began to cry harder, remember the last time she hugged him. She had infected him with the curse. She looked to see if the mark was on him. It was partly finished. Only one more bite to complete it. It had to be done by Orochimaru. Sasuke put his head on her shoulder, and vise versa with Riko. She had to stand up on her toes. Obviously, Sasuke had grown taller.

"I'm just worried about Orochimaru and what he might do. I'm not strong enough to defeat him. And I know you're not either."

"Riko, listen. Have faith in yourself. We can beat him together. You don't have to do this alone."

Riko angrily pulled away from Sasuke, walking away from him. She began to cry harder every step she took.

"Its just that I've always done everything by myself! NO HELP FROM NO ONE! NO ONE HAS EVER DONE ANYTHING FRO RIKO! SHE CAN JUST DO IT HERSELF! I had to feed myself, clean myself, fight for myself, ever since I met Orochimaru! I was born to die, don't you see?!" Riko covered her face with her hands. She then felt something or someone by her. It was that sixth sense she always had. Then she felt arms wrapped around her waist from behind. They were secure, protective, and caring. The hands locked around the flat stomach and the arms fit in her curves.

Sasuke realized Riko had grown, too.

"Riko, I'm here. You don't have to do this alone. I'm here. I care for you. I want to be with you. Riko Uchiha, I love you. I never want to let you go. You've grown on me so much since we've been together. Its only been what, two months since I've known you. I loved practicing with you with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I've never been happier with anyone than you. Riko, please, don't be like this."

Riko didn't reply verbally, but she replied physically. She then took Sasuke's mouth and planted it against hers. She felt a sensation she's never felt before. She felt loved, cared for, and secure with Sasuke. Tears again came down her face, but of joy. She's never been so happy in her life.

"Sasuke.." Just as Riko opened her mouth, she felt a jerk suddenly pulled her away from Sasuke.

"RIKO!" Sasuke tried to run after her, but he was also pulled away by a powerful force.

"Riko, you took too long. I'm ready for him now!" An evil, raspy voice carves into the ears of Riko.

"Hi, dad." Riko gave a grumpy look into the eyes of her father.

A/N: I know, I know, WAY off on the story line, but I wanted to get something new in there. I haven't updated in like a year, so I'm just gonna basically start fresh. I'm sorry if you expected more. But I'm gonna update or try to update quickly. For now, review, homes!


End file.
